XMen Future Evolution
by pollardbirm
Summary: Can the XMen survive their most catastrophic battle to fufill their future?Or will the evolution stop now? CHAPTER 4 IS NOW UP! THE ESCAPE! R&R!
1. The Beginning

**X-Men Future Evolution**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. They are the property of Marvel Comics.**

Prelude

The X-Men, a courageous group of teenagers who have spectacular powers of concentration, diligence, resistance and their other powers that make them such exceptional people. These teenagers are lead by a powerful mutant named Charles Xavier. He runs a school for mutants where they can learn to control their powers and teach them not to use their powers against normal people out of anger. His teachings help his students to learn and except that everyone aren't going to except their gifts and talents. His students learn and grow to eventually become X-Men where they try to keep the peace between humans and mutants. One instance is where the X-Men fought Apocalypse, who was trying to turn the whole world into mutants. Now the X-Men are trying to live a normal life until the next catastrophic event that will most likely destroy the whole world.

**The Beginning**

"Kitty no! You know that ah hate that music, now turn that off before ah take you and throw you and your shit outa hea!" Rouge was fuming mad at Kitty Pryde for the fifth day in a row for having her music blazing to the point where the whole mansion could probably hear it.

"Look unless you own this whole room then like ill turn it down but until you have complete ownership of this whole big ass room then you'll have to deal with it!" Kitty said turning the dial up a little bit more.

"Do you want me to knock you out right hea right now? Cause all ah have to do is touch your short ass and you'll be sleepin like uh baby!" Rouge retorted turning red in the face and taking off one of her gloves ready to jump at Kitty in a second. Kitty instantly turn around and looked Rouge in the face.

"Look Rouge your not gonna bring me down today, I don't know what your problem has been for these past few days but whatever it is you need to deal with it and like go fuck off!" After that comment Rouge fell silent and jumped on her bed putting her glove back on. Kitty saw this and cut off her music walking over to Rouges bed and sitting down. She looked at Rouge who had looked as though she had been smacked in the face. Then all of a sudden Rouge started balling like she had heard of a family member dying. All Kitty could do was look at her and rub Rouges back not knowing what to say, then as Kitty was about to say something Rouge stood up shocking Kitty.

"Ah haven't been able to ... ah, ah..." Rouge stammered trying to find the words.

"Rouge, I cant really help you if you cant tell me whats wrong. You know that we have been through everything together so you can trust me. I can help you whatever it is." Kitty looked concerned having all the sympathy in her voice that she could use.

"Kitty, ah really think that ... that you and the others are lucky. If ah could ah would change my mutation so that ah could be able to touch and to kiss other people. Ah cant even imagine growing older without having someone special there in mah life." Rouge couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face.

"Look Rouge, you know that all of us are here for you. We are your family we will always be here for you, I will always be here for you. And I know you'll find someone who can give you the emotional love that you need. Not everything is like about sex and stuff like that and you know that. Don't worry about it cause without your powers, the world would be like all mutants and we would all be trying to kill each other. So cheer up girly cause like we need to hit the mall!" Kitty said cheerfully. This seemed to lift Rouges spirits a little bit. The two girls walked out of their room hugging each other something that was surprising to the other students.

"Vhat happened to you?" Kurt said pointing at Rouge.

"Nothin and if you don't want the fur knocked off of yah then you'll shut up now little brother." Rouge said playfully.

Kurt suddenly teleported infront of the girls and grabbed Kitty and with a loud bamf they were both gone. Rouge looked like she wanted to kill Kurt, and thought that if Kitty told Kurt what she said then she would throw Kitty into the danger room and put it on level 10.

"So tell me vhat you and Rouge vas talking about." Kurt said with excitment in his eyes.

"Nothin, Kurt If you really want to know then you'll have to get it out of Rouge. I mean she's like your sister so if anyone can help her with her problems its you." Kitty then without saying another word phased up through the ceiling to where Rouge was standing.

--------------------------------------------------

"So Rouge whats been happening with you lately? I haven't seen you around at all." Scott Summers asked trying not to push any buttons with Rouge.

"Nothin, ah've just been occupied with thangs that have been on my mind. But ah thank that Kitty and ah are gonna go to the mall lata. Do you maybe wanna come along? You and Jean and the others of course." Rouge said nervously not actually wanting to invite Jean.

"Well yeah of course, any way we can have some fun around here and try living normal lives sounds good to me." Scott said with one of his famous charming smiles, sending Rouge blushing.

"Ah don't know what time we are supposed to go but ah'll let you know." Rouge left the room leaving Scott to himself.

"Now, where is Kitty and my little brother hidin. Maybe he teleported them outside or maybe their in his room or..."

"Im right here Rouge." Kitty said phasing through the floor looking at Rouge like she was proud of herself. Rouge took this look a different way and snapped on Kitty.

"What did you tell the little furball? Ahm gonna kill the both of yah if he tells anyone what we discussed today!"

"Rouge I didn't tell him anything, like I thought that if you wanted him to know you would tell him yourself since you two are like brother and sister." After that Rouge looked a little taken back by what Kitty had told her.

"Well Kitty I thought that you and belabor mouth would be deep in conversation over that. But I was wrong. And I really hope we don't have a danger room session today since we don't have any more uniforms." Rouge said with a little bit of relief in her voice.

"Well don't get your hopes up girls cause we got all new uniforms for you guys. And expect to have a hard workout in an hour cause the danger room level is on 8 today, I think you guys should be ready." Logan grunted.

"Your uniforms should be in your rooms hanging up so go put them on and be down stairs in an hour, you got it?" Logan walked off to the elevator and looked back at the two girls as he stepped on to the elevator.

"Can you believe that, I mean that was creepy right there its like he was waiting there all that time for us to bring that up." Kitty said shivering after she finished.

"Well lets get up to our room so we can check out our new uniforms." Kitty phased her and Rouge upstairs where they ran into the room and shut the door. Rouge opened up her closet and looked at the long black leather outfit. She turned on the light and closed the door so she could change into it. It fit perfectly and a little too tight around the hips but it still looked nice. The sleeves went all the way down to her hands and her gloves went over the sleeve. She notice that she had high heels connected to the leather pants.

"Now how in the hell am ah supposed to run in these?" As Rouge stepped out of her closet she saw Kitty in her pink and black leather outfit. She saw that Kitty had a skirt attached to the top half of her outfit there was an outline of pink going all the way down the long sleeves and outlined on the skirt. The pink X stood out more than anything.

"How do you like it Rouge?" Kitty asked looking delighted at what Logan or Ororo picked out for her and the heels made Kitty look taller.

"Yeah but you look a little to grown for me, no im just jokin. Bobby is gonna love your outfit." Rouge said watching Kitty's face go from extremely happy to embarrassed.

"Well it doesn't matter what Bobby thinks about it and he'll probably be lookin at Psylocke or Dazzler or Magma then me." Kitty said lookin infuriated by that time.

"Kitty don't be so dramatized, he'll definitely be lookin at you so don't worry about it, yall two just need to go on a date and stop this playin around."

The two girls walked down the stairs to see the other kids outfits. Since there were new recruits on the X- Team there were a lot of X-Babies trying to get a glimpse of who made the X-Team. Rouge looked at the sheet on the wall trying to see who all from the New Mutants made the team.

X- Men Team A:

Cyclops

Jean

Rouge

Shadowcat

Nightcrawler

Iceman

Storm

Havok

Gambit

Magma

Wolverine

X-Men Team B:

Beast

Jubilee

Bezerker

Dazzler

X23

Sunspot

Psylocke

Boom Boom

Cannonball

Angel

"What! Do you mean Gambit is here at the mansion, when did he get here! And why is he an X-Man already this is bullshit what in the hell is going on!" Rouge sounded like she had just found out she had flunked her midterm.

"Rouge he was here like last week you don't remember him coming in from the airport?" Kitty said taking a step back in case Rouge wanted to swing at something.

"NO, NO ONE TOLD ME THAT HE WAS HERE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME HE WAS HERE!" Rouge said screaming at the top of her lungs but Kitty phased down stairs before Rouge could jump down her throat again.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Team A go into the danger room and Team B come up to the control room to see how they do on level 8." Professor Xavier said using his telepathy so he could be heard over all the excited voices.

"Wolverine and Storm have new uniforms too, cool!" Bobby said to Kurt after the announcement, but Kurt didn't seem to be listening to Bobby.

"Does my uniform look too ... too tight man?" Kurt asked touching his new leather and looking down at his appearance.

"Look, Nightcrawler Kurt my friend its leather it'll take time to really feel comfortable in it so lighten up cause this danger room session is gonna be a killer." Bobby walked off to go and talk to Amara who was standing next to them looking for Tabitha.

"Bobby, im not in the mood for your jokes at all so leave me alone I've got to talk to Tabitha about something important." Amara walked away from Bobby quickly and looked back at him to see his reaction but he was gone.

"Kitty I've been looking for you." Bobby said running up to Kitty, he looked down at her uniform and his whole jaw dropped.

"Don't get to excited Bobby cause we have three uniforms to choose from and I think im not gonna wear this one for a long time." Kitty said trying not to laugh. Just as Bobby was about to say something the danger room doors opened and everyone started to progress into the danger room.

"The new improvements have made the danger room bigger and more realistic than ever before so when we get started don't be surprised." Beast said over the intercom. The eleven members of Team A stood in the middle of the danger room until they felt a rush of movement. The environment changed to one of downtown New York. The streets were littered with trashed cars and broken glass and there were big foot steps in the concrete. Fires blazing everywhere, Scott looked around and instantly issued plans.

"Storm and Jean fly up and be a look out for any trouble, Kitty and Iceman you two go east, Rouge and Gambit go south, Nightcrawler and Magma go west. Me, Havok, and Wolverine will go north." As he finished his orders the team felt the ground rumble. As they felt the rumble get louder they found what they were going to face. A sentinel. Kitty ran towards the sentinel and phased its leg through the floor causing it to fall to the floor. Iceman quickly started trying to freeze the sentinel in place but the robot broke out of the ice and the concrete its leg was stuck in. The big metal robot swung at Kitty who on instinct phased through the fist hurling at her. From the air Storm and Jean both were battling a sentinel in the air. Another one landed right in front of Kitty and Iceman shooting a blast at the ground knocking Kitty into a wall.

"Shadowcat is out, Nightcrawler go get her now!" Scott called out. Magma flared up and started hurling fire balls at the big robots.

"THERE ARE TOO MANY!" She yelled, Wolverine ran over to help her fight off the three sentinels she had in front of her. Havok firing off laser beams cutting into sentinels like a razor. Scott by his side trying to knock some of the robots out too.

"JEAN! NO!" Storm yelled, she flew down trying to catch the falling Jean. She used a wind current to catch Jean and lay her on the ground gently. Scott heard Storm and ran over to them both quickly, leaving Havok behind alone.

"What happened?" Scott said nervously, looking down at Jean.

"She couldn't hold them both off and one shot her in the back I think she's okay, just knocked out." Storm rose back in the air and started hurling lighting bolts at the robots sending them crashing to the ground. Then with a raise of her hands she created twisters and swept several sentinels into a building. Scott was still attending to Jean and Havok was trying to fight off five sentinels by himself. As he shot through one of the sentinels sending it falling to the ground another one came up behind him and was about to shoot. Kitty waking up yelled.

"HAVOK BEHIND YOU!" He turned around and was about to shoot at the robot but Rouge came running up tackling him away from the path of the explosion.

"Thanks Rouge." Havok said turning over getting to his feet.

"No time for that now Havok we've got to get these bastards finished off now!" She ran to Kitty who was laying down looking drunk from her head wound. Magma sent three lava rifts up hitting two sentinels. Knocking them back into the third one.

"Well thats three down but how many more to go?" Magma said with a little worry in her voice. She ran over to Wolverine who was rubbing his head and letting the rest of his wounds heal. Then suddenly the room went dark and everyone found themselves looking at the blue walls of the danger room. Everyone walked over to the door, some limping and some being carried.

"You all did very good, better than Logan expected you would." Professor Xavier looked over at Logan who grunted and didn't comment.

"The only thing that bothered me was you Scott. You left Alex all by himself to fight off six sentinels he could have died if that was a real field mission. Jean was fine in Ororo's care." Xavier looked at Scott with disappointment in his face.

"Professor I didn't mean to leave Alex, its just I heard the fear in Storms voice and I had to go see if Jean was okay. But why did you cut off the session professor?" Scott looked like he wanted to go hide under a rock for embarrassing himself in front of everyone.

"Im sending Team A on a field mission while Team B trains here in the danger room. Beast already prepped the jet and is ready to go. It'll take about an hour to get to your destination so you guys can rest up on the way there. The brotherhood is up to their little antics again."

"Where did Gambit and Nightcrawler go?" Rouge asked looking furious.

"Ill answer that question cheiri. I asked the blue guy to take me to the kitchen for a little snack I was hungry." Gambit said smiling at Rouge as though he was about to kiss her.

"Gambit that was inappropriate and you Kurt should know better. You cant just go to a kitchen in the middle of a field mission Gambit, especially in an instance like that."

"Alright, alright, I get it mon ami. The fuzzy one was hungry too."

"Yah and I thought that it would only take a second." Kurt said looking sheepish and ashamed.

"Well we'll have to deal with this situation later, right now you have a job to do." As he finished he turned away in his wheelchair and went back into the control room.

"Logan is staying here with Team B so Scott and Jean go make sure that the jet is fully ready for our little trip." Strom insisted and the two sped off like they were told. Everyone else soon would follow after going up to the kitchen for a little snack before getting on the jet.

"How was the workout girls?" Bobby said coming up behind Kitty and Rouge. The two girls turned around and looked at Bobby as if he was an alien. Their faces turned from amused to dying with laughter. Bobby was puzzled by this and made an ice mirror to check his face.

"AAAHHHHHH! WHAT IN THE HELL IS THAT ON MY PERFECT FACE!" Both Kitty and Rouge fell to the floor with laughter. Kitty started phasing not able to control herself from this funny event. Rouge stopped laughing, still amused, and put a hand on Bobby's shoulder.

"Look Bobby, its just a pimple and you probably got it from today's danger room session. So get over it and lets get to the jet." Rouge looked at Kitty who was whipping away the tears on her face and they both left Bobby standing there looking at himself in the ice mirror.

----------------------------------------------------

(Jeans thought speak)

"Professor can you tell me anymore information on what we are actually getting into. I know you cant get anything out of Mystique but maybe you could try and probe Lances mind or even Wanda's just to see if Magneto is indeed in this."

"No Jean I cant Mystique must have some kind of mental block on them all. You and the others are just going to have to scope out the situation and proceed from there. I'll see you when you get back Jean."

"So what did the professor say?" Scott said looking as worried as a person could without seeing their eyes. Jean just looked at him and then blanked out.

"JEAN! JEAN WHATS WRONG JEA..."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Scott? Professor? Whats going on? Where am I?" Jean was confused, scared, feeling so many emotions all at once. She thought that maybe Mezmero was doing this but then she heard a familiar voice that sent a warm sensation running through her body.

Jean I need to show you something and what I show you, you cant tell to anyone. Jean what im going to show you is the future of you and the rest of the world. What I have seen in Apocalypse mind." Suddenly images of the future X-Men team were rushing through Jeans mind. She saw Scott, Kitty, Rouge, Kurt, Colossus, X-23 and Iceman but not her own image. It puzzled her, she was about to ask but she got her answer. She saw the flames of the Pheonix, she saw herself destroying, hurting, the ones she loved. She saw her own fate, at least what she could make out to be her fate. Then she saw the mutants protests, the world turning against mutants more than they did now.

"Jean I know thats a lot to take in, and im here if you wanna talk about it anytime you like. Im just trying to prepare you for whats in store with you and the power you will develop I don't know when but if you ever feel like your powers are overwhelming you then lay back and tell me. Don't worry about anything else at that point, whatever you do we are all here to help you. We'll talk when you get back."

-------------------------------------

"Jean are you okay? You scared me there for a second." Jean felt like crying but she held her tears back, she saw everyone's worried faces and quickly threw on a fake smile and sat back in her seat ready for the take off.

"Im fine, I was just chatting with myself, lets get this mission over with I need to get back to talk to the professor." Everyone quickly sat down and buckled up for the ride. The ride was a little awkward, everyone was worried about Jean, especially Scott. And with the Brotherhood up to no good that put a strain on Scotts concentration. He could hardly think of mission plans and statistics for the team. Storm cleared the rain and bad weather in the area so that they could see where the Brotherhood had been.

"Look! That must have been Avalanches work." Jean said startling everybody, Scott and Storm looked out the window and saw that the ground had been split in to two.

"What do you guys think they are looking for, cause like Lance wouldn't just be doing this just to be doing it, you know?" Kitty said defensively.

"Kitty, Lance is with either Mystique or Magneto so there is no telling what he would to under their control." Scott said trying to be easy on Lance for the sake of Kitty. Storm gently landed the jet in am open grass field.

"Okay, we don't know why they are here and we don't know where they are yet. But we do know that they are somewhere very close, so we are gonna have Shadowcat and Nightcrawler scan the area so we can have the upper hand. They aren't very smart but they know we are on our way. So Shadowcat and Nightcrawler, you guys ready?" Scott asked looking very self confident.

"Im already on it, see you guys later." Kitty said phasing down through the floor of the jet. Kurt teleported right after Kitty left. Kitty was gliding through the ground, scan the upper area while trying to concentrate on staying in her phasing state. Then after ten minutes she saw something, she phased up through the ground and took her communicator out of her pocket.

"Cyclops, I have located Blob but no one else so far. Im out of sight right now so I should be fine but maybe Jean could you know like scan my area for somebody hiding or..."

"I'll take that little miss Shadowcat!" Toad said hiding up in the tree, Kitty automatically went into defensive mode and started phasing, running through trees, she knew Toad was following her, she had to get him into an open area. Then suddenly she stopped running.

"Come on Toad! You little grosse slimy asshole!" Kitty knew that it was now or never, at that exact moment Toad jumped down from the tree and whipped his long tongue at Kitty.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened to her? Where is she, Jean please try to contact her using your telepathy." Rouge said in a worried motherly voice. Everyone was worried about Kitty but they knew she could handle herself.

"Rouge, Kitty is very smart, she knows we trained her in case of a situation like this. She'll be fine, lets just wait to hear from Kurt and then we'll go out there and look for her." Storm said putting a hand on Rouge's shoulder.

"How about me and Rouge go out there now and search for Kitty, she might need some help with fighting Blob and someone else." Iceman suggested seeing how worried Rouge was.

"Thats a very good idea Bobby, Scott what do you have to say?" Storm said looking at Scott for a moment.

"Okay, Iceman you and Rouge go about ten miles into the forest, you should be able to find her there. We'll be waiting here until we hear from Nightcrawler, I'll contact you guys if we leave and get into any trouble and you guys do the same." With that note, Iceman iced up and took Rouge up in his arms, and the two of them slide down the opening to the jet.

-------------------------------------------------------

"You've got to be faster than that Toad!" Kitty was running again, she was confused as to what she should do if no open area came along. She was tired of running and she felt like she had no other choice. She stopped, dead in her tracks, this confused Toad.

"What are you doing little miss Kitty Kitty?"

"Im tired of you Toad so im doing something I have never tried before." Kitty bent down to the ground and put both hands to the soft, wet, grass. She had never tried this in her life, but somehow she knew it would work. Toad looked at her in confusion, not noticing that trees were falling into the ground all around him. Then suddenly he felt him and the tree he was perched on falling into the ground, more like phasing into the ground!

"Ahhhh! Yo this isnt fair yo!" Kitty had successfully phased all the surrounding trees into the ground, but she wasn't done yet. She rose up raising her hands in an awkward way. Toad could see that she was doing something else now, she was phasing the trees back up out of the ground! Toad couldn't move fast enough to avoid the tree and it hit him square in the chest. He went flying up into the air and then hit the ground hard.

"He's out for the count, I cant believe I just did that." Kitty looked at her hands expecting to see marks on her fingertips or something weird on them. But she saw nothing out of the ordinary, this relieved her.

"Now for me to go and find that communicator. But where should I star... aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

-----------------------------------------------

"That was Kitty, Bobby go faster something just happened to Kitty!" They were just a couple of miles away. Bobby was going as fast as he could, then they came up on the area where Kitty and Toad had been fighting. They saw Kitty lying on the floor unconscious. Rouge jumped of the ice slide and ran over to Kitty's side.

"Rouge, we need to get out of here now. There is something wrong here, touch Kitty and absorb her powers and lets get the hell outa here." Rouge took off her glove, and reached to touch Kitty, but she saw a shadow, a big one at that, she turned around and Blob was behind Bobby.

"Bobby look out!" Bobby turned around and threw an ice spike at Blob. Blob started laughing and started walking away from Bobby. He was heading towards Rouge and Kitty.

"Hey you overgrown pig, where in the hell do you think your going? No one turns their back on me." Bobby fired ice at the ground at which Blob was about to step. Blob fell with a big thud, cracking the ice on the floor.

"Get Kitty out of here now! Go Rouge I'll be fine!" Bobby gestured for Rouge to go ahead without him and Rouge took his advice. She grabbed Kitty and started running away from Blob and Bobby.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nightcrawler to Cyclops. Yah man their all here alright, except for Blob and Toad and Pietro. Is Kitty okay?" Kurt said hiding behind a wall in an abandoned warehouse.

"Rouge and Iceman went to accompany Shadowcat when she was attacked. They should be fine, they haven't called for any backup so I guess their heading back now. But you keep an eye on them and make sure they don't leave that warehouse. We are on our way now." Scott and the rest of the team walked out of the jet. Storm lifting everyone in the air and making fog to cover them as they flew through the area.

"There's the warehouse. We need to get in there quietly. Nightcrawler come in."

"Yah, Cyclops, Nightcrawler here."

"Are they still in there?"

"Yah man their just talking to each other like their aren't waiting for us to make our move."

"Then thats good. Teleport out here so you can get us inside undetected."

"Okay. Im coming now." Kurt said teleporting with a bamf outside the warehouse ready to get the others inside the building. Storm and the rest of the team landed outside the warehouse making sure they were quiet. They met Kurt at the back of the warehouse, ready to ambush the Brotherhood but then the ground started to shake. The warehouse started cracking at the sides, about to fall down if the earthquake didn't stop.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby was trying everything to stop Blob from getting to Rouge and Kitty. Rouge was trying her best to keep running, but with Kitty's extra dead weight it was impossible for her to keep running and the high heels weren't helping either.

"Blob! Fight me like a real man. You tryin to beat up girls, that is just pathetic. The Iceman will cool you down."Bobby ran up behind Blob, firing blasts of ice at him in every direction. Blob had no intention on paying attention to Bobby. All he wanted was Rouge and Kitty.

"I've had enough of you IceBobby. Cant you tell I have something important to do?"Blob turned around faster than Bobby had ever seen Blob move in his life. Bobby was caught off guard not prepared for anything Blob threw at him. Blob threw himself on Bobby, body slamming him into the ground. Rouge hadn't noticed that Bobby nor Blob was behind her anymore, all she knew was that she had to keep moving. But what would Blob and Toad want with Kitty? She asked herself this question, which she had no answer to. Then suddenly a gust of wind past her faster than lighting, she knew exactly what that was. She put Kitty down and took off both of her gloves.

"Whereare you Pietro? Or should ah say Quicksilver? And what in the hell do you want wit Kitty?"

Rouge was standing up now, she knew that all she had to do was touch Pietro for a second and she could slow him down.

"WhyRougeyoujustdonthaveacluedoyou? I mean I thoughtyouxfreakshadalittlecommonsense or maybe youwouldhaveoneofyour mindreaderstoreadoneofourminds?"Pietro said quickly as he always talked.

"What do you mean Pietro?Wait, your not just after Kitty are you? Your after ..."

"You too Rouge." Blob said coming up behind Rouge and hitting her on the head from behind. Rouge fell to the ground with a soft thud, Pietro looked infuriated.

"Blob!Whatinthehelldidyoudowiththeicegeekishestillontous, didyoutellhimanything?"Pietro took Rouges gloves and slid them on her hands making sure he didn't touch her skin.

"No, I didn't tell the boy anything, and he's out like a light, so don't worry. Let's just get back to the others with these two."Blob picked up both the girls and started hauling them threw the forest.

"ManifwemessthisupmyfatherandMystiquewillahveourheads.Well not my headbutallofyourheads. So if anyofthoselittlepests wake up youknowwhattodo."

"Man Pietro you really need to slow your speech down, cause man I couldnt understand a word you was sayin. It gave me a headache, and now im hungry."Blob said looking at Pietro in an asking to go quickly grab him a sandwich kinda way. Pietro ignored this remark and said something under his breath so that Blob couldnt hear it.

"Where's Toad?"Blob asked with a worried look on his face.

"Man im gonna kill Toad, heletagirlbeathimup especially since it was Kitty Shadowcat Pryde."Pietro said trying to slur his words but with no success.

"Pietro, come in. Do you have the girls?"Magneto's voice came in on the radio in Pietro's pocket. Pietro fumbled with the device until he got it out of his pocket.

"Yes father, we have both Kitty and Rouge, butithinkthattheywillwakeupsoonsoyoumightwannasend somethingoverheretocomepickusup."Pietro responded nervously talking faster than he usually did.

"PIETRO SLOW DOWN AND TALK NORMAL!"His father yelled into the radio making both Pietro and Blob jump.

"Yes father, we got them both and we are coming your way. I just wondered if you could maybe send some of your metal spheres to come pick us up."Pietro sounded very awkward talking in a normal speed, this made Blob laugh hysterically. Then Blob stopped laughing and stepped back making Pietro want to do the same.

"Your rides were already on their way boys. And don't worry about Toad he's here with me. Bring the girls to me and then you can join the others in the fight against the rest of the X-Men."Magneto then cut off his radio and Pietro did the same. He and Blob put the girls in a separate sphere and then they both stepped into their own spheres. The spheres closed, floated in the air, and speed away, out of site.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Scott! I need you!"Jean belted out in thought speak. Avalanche had her cornered, Jean was trying everything in her power not to over use her powers taking professor X's advice. But she had to do something.

"Storm! I need you! I need somebody now!"She screamed one more time before she was forced to take action. She waited, looking at Avalanche hoping that somebody would come to her aid before he made his move forcing her to make her's. Then Storm flew over them with fury in her eyes, she threw a lighting bolt down at Avalanche. It struck right in front of him sending him flying into the warehouse wall.

"Jean are you okay? You don't look to good, im worried."Storm said flying down to the ground to tend to Jean. Scott came running towards them ready to fire his optic blast at anyone who came near. He ran to Jean asking the same questions that Storm had asked earlier.

Im okay, im just watching how much power im using, thats all. But ... oh no something bad has happened to Kitty, Rouge, and Bobby. We have to go help them now."Both Scott and Storm looked at Jean with both confusion and concerned looks on their faces. Neither of them knew what to say, all they could do was round everyone up and take Jeans word for it.

"X-Men we have to retreat. Head to the X-Jet we'll brief you there, Cyclops out."


	2. Captive

**Captive**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. They are the property of Marvel Comics.**

"What do you mean they were captured?"Magma shouted, shocked at the news of her two best friends being taken. The jet was silent as Scott went over what everyone should do when they started the search. But he and everyone else knew that the Brotherhood wouldn't let them search for their team members in peace.

"Scott not everyone is ready to face the Brotherhood again and look for Rouge and Kitty. Not to mention that Bobby is still out there somewhere. We need Team B here with us and Wolverine."Storm sat there trying to convince Scott to call Professor X but Scott felt like they could handle it on their own.

"Storm we'll be fine, it's just the Brotherhood goons. Their nothin compared to us, so if we do run into any trouble we have Jean to contact the professor ahead of time. Now I think we need to split up into teams."

"Scott no there is only seven of us. Jean reminded him, but he didn't listen.

"Okay myself, Jean, Storm, and Gambit. Then Magma, Nightcrawler, and Havok. Thats the teams and if you guys run into any trouble just contact Jean and we'll send Storm to assist."

"Im sorry to interrupt mon ami, but Gambit no think this a good idea, we are all not ready for this and you can't say that you are up for it."Gambit said with a intense flame burning in his eyes, ready to get rowdy with Scott if he had to.

"Look, Gambit, I have been doing this for way longer than you have and I know whats best for us right now, so butt off, or go eat a sandwich or whatever you like to snack on. We can do this without you, you didn't even help us fight against Apocalypse, I don't know why you are here."Everyone looked at Scott, they couldnt believe what he had just said. Gambit looked at Scott for a moment, nobody said anything, then Gambit sat back down not saying a word. Jean pulled Scott over to a corner where no one could hear them. Just incase someone were listening she created a mental wall to block any sound going out.

"SCOTT HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO GAMBIT? HE DIDN'T NEED THAT FROM YOU AND NOBODY ON THIS JET NEEDED FOR YOU TO ACT ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY AT A TIME LIKE THIS! All I know is, Gambit is here and he's here to help, Kitty and Rouge and possibly Bobby are missing and you are being ignorant. Scott I ... you need to check yourself and I have already contacted the professor so don't look all surprised and mad when Team B arrives."Before Scott could say or do anything to defend himself Jean had walked off into the front of the jet where Storm was navigating the jet. Magma was talking to Havok and Gambit, where as Kurt was trying to get Scott to talk about what Jean had said to him. Everyone was on edge after the little fiasco, everyone was worried about what Magneto would do to Rouge, Kitty, and Bobby. Then with Team B getting into the mix of everything put even more pressure on the team. And the fact that they don't know where Magneto is.

"I think that if we have some of Team B fight the Brotherhood and the rest come with the rest of us to look for Rouge, Kitty, and Bobby then it'll be much more easier for all of us."Magma said finally standing up for the first time since the whole ride. Everyone could tell that this was putting extra stress on her because of her strange connection with the earth due to her powers.

"Amara please sit down, I don't want you standing up in the jet."Storm said trying to make sure that Amara didn't faint from being away from the ground for too long. Amara sat down putting her head between her legs. A beeping sound came from the control pad and Storm went up to check on it.

"Were here, sit down and buckle up, im landing the jet."Storm lands the jet and everyone listens up for Storm to give some directions as to what they should do. Storm opened up the hatch and everyone walked out of the jet they didn't have to look far for trouble. The Brotherhood was already there waiting for them. Magma automatically powered up, engulfing herself in flames, she stepped up and threw lava balls in all directions. Gambit fired his spades, aces, kings, queens, and jokers directly at Blob trying to take him down first, but Wanda had intercepted his plan. She hexed his cards and sent them flying at Magma. Havok saw this and threw himself on to Magma just in time for the cards to fly over their heads and explode after hitting a tree. Havok got up and ran towards Avalanche, but Toad jumped up in the air and slammed Havok to the ground. Havok lies there unconscious as Avalanche creates an earthquake bringing down trees and throwing around rocks in its path. Nightcrawler quickly teleports over to Havok and gets him out of the way of the earthquake, Storm creates a storm cloud that poured rain down from its massive blackness, making the ground soft and wet.

"THATS ENOUGH!"Storm rose higher in the air and struck the ground with a massive lighting bolt, hitting in the area of the Brotherhood members. The force threw the Brotherhood off their feet all in separate directions. Storm flew over to where Havoc and Magma lay.

"Okay, we need to have someone stay here to wait for Team B, and they need to be able to fight the Brotherhood on their own."Scott said standing up quickly to give instructions. He and Jean were standing side by side as usual, and Scott was a little cranky due to the miss communication that he had on the jet with Jean and Gambit.

"I'll stay, you guys will need Storm, and I can handle all four of them at the same time anyways."Magma said putting her hands up in the air and firing up. She felt the power surging through her body, power from the ground that she had been away from for about and hour.

"And I'll stay with her."Gambit said walking from behind Storm.

"Justin case if the witch gives her any problems."Everyone nodded in agreement and turned back to Scott for some directions on where to go. They all walked over to the start of the forest leaving Gambit and Magma behind.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh...where, what?"Kitty woke up tied up to a pole, she looked over her shoulder and saw Rouge tied to another pole. She started phasing out of the rope when she heard someone coming, she laid back in the position she was before and pretended to be still unconscious.

"I thought that you said you only needed Rouge?"A deep dark female voice said sounding dangerously mad. Mystique walked in the room with a tall white haired man named Magneto who was gliding in the air not paying any attention to Mystique. He was looking at Rouge, then he took his focus off of Rouge and looked at Kitty.

"Shadowcat, I see you have already phased out of your ropes, why didn't you run? Why did you stay?" Magneto glided over to Kitty and put a hand on her shoulder. He knew she was awake, all Kitty could do was shrug his hand off of her shoulder.

"What do you want with me and Rouge?" She looked Magneto in the face and waited for a reply, Magneto backed up, offended by what Kitty had just done.

"That was a impressive display of power out there in the woods, and I think that you and Rouge have the most potential to test what I've been working on for ages. It's a power enhancer!" He looked at Kitty's expression and saw the look on her face.

"Its not like the last one that I made before, the effects didn't even last, and it changed Alex and Scott but this time it will only change your powers. It will make them stronger and easier to control, it"ll give Rouge freedom to touch anyone she wishes and you more control over your phasing abilities! No more phasing in your sleep, and no more sneezing and phasing, isn't that what you want?"

"Why are you doing this for me and Rouge, and leaving the rest of the X-Men out like Scott and Alex, people two people who need it the most besides Rouge? I mean I don't really need it."

"Shadowcat, don't you see, I was testing you, in the woods I wanted to see how much you have grown with your powers and you showed me that you have evolved along with your powers."

"What if I said I didn't want to do it?" Kitty looked worried at that point of the conversation, she looked over at Mystique and saw her walking over to her.

"Kitty, little miss Kitty, don't you get it? You don't have a choice, ha! You are gonna do it wether you like it or not."Mystique started laughing in Kitty's face which made her really mad. Both Magneto and Mystique started walking over to the huge machine in front of them. Kitty had to do some quick thinking, this machine could kill her and Rouge. It's never been tested before so how does she know it wont kill them. Kitty decided that she had to take some action, she phased through the floor gliding under Magneto and Mystique ready to attack them both. She rose up from out of the ground and grabbed Mystique from behind. She phased Mystique into the floor leaving her there to go after Magneto. Magneto turns around to see Kitty running towards him, he raises one of his hands in the air and a metal bar swings down in front of Kitty and wraps itself around her squeezing the air out of her lungs.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" she screamed in pain, she phased from out of the metals grasp and fell to the floor, hitting her head as her body hit the floor. Kitty laid there unconscious again, at that moment Rouge woke up and saw Kitty on the floor and Magneto standing over her. Blood was trickling on the floor from Kitty's head wound, Magneto picked Kitty up in his arms and started walking towards the machine.

"IF YOU LAY A HAND ON HER I WILL KILL YOU! Rouge belted out at Magneto who had placed Kitty in the machine. He turned around to look at Rouge.

"Good your awake. I wanted you to be first to go in the machine but Mystique wanted you to go after Shadowcat." Rouge looked taken aback when she heard Mystique's name mentioned in the conversation.

"So where is my loving mother anyways, and what does that thing do?" Rouge said trying to buy time for the other X-Men to find them before Magneto started up the machine with Kitty in it. Then Rouge saw someone phasing up from the floor, this confused her when she saw Kitty fully appear in front of her knowing that Kitty was placed in the machine.

"Hello Rouge, my daughter, its all gonna be okay. Mystique shaped shifted back into her own self to speak to her daughter. Rouge finally got what had happened and she looked at Mystique with hatred in her eyes. Mystique seemed to not be bothered by this face, she had got used to it by now.

"Rouge let me explain, Magneto came to me and offered me this opportunity for you and Kitty and..."

"I don't need you to tell me anything Mystique." Rouge said looking away from Mystique in disgust.

"Mystique the girl doesn't want to talk to you, so we can go on with our plans. She'll be thanking you for this opportunity after we get done." Mystique looked at Rouge one more time and started walking over to where Magneto was standing. She whispered something into Magneto's ear and he smiled over at Rouge. This upset Rouge even more, Rouge wanted to get up and take off her gloves to give them a little taste of what her powers could really do, but she knew that she couldnt do anything tied up like she was. Magneto pushed a button and the whole machine lit up in a pink light that was so bright that Rouge had to close her eyes. She saw liquid fill up the chamber in which Kitty was in, it started swirling around Kitty, she woke up at that point, her eyes opened up wide and she started thrashing around trying to break free. The pink liquid started to drain out of the chamber and Rouge could hear Kitty's cries of pain, which fueled her anger even more. Then Rouge saw something that made her scream with fear, Kitty was disappearing!

"KITTY! NO!" Rouge started wiggling in the rope, it burned her skin but she didn't care, she had to get to Kitty now. She couldnt get the rope loose enough to get out of them. All she could do is watch as Kitty disappeared in to nothingness. Magneto saw this and started walking up to the glass chamber.

"Shadowcat, listen to me, concentrate on your powers. Don't be scared this is only a hidden plus to the amazing powers you have." Kitty heard this and she concentrated on her phasing abilities, she felt herself, still solid, and she saw that her hands were reappearing. Suddenly her whole body reappeared, she waited for Magneto to explain what had just happened. But all he did was walk back over to the controls and pushed a button. The glass came back down and Kitty stepped out of the machine. She opened up her mouth to say something but Magneto started gliding over toward Rouge. He got Rouge and carried her over to where Kitty and the machine were. Rouge struggled trying to break free from Magneto, who still had her tied up to where she couldnt touch him with her hands.

"Mystique, you know what to do." Mystique started walking over toward Kitty, who was about to phase Rouge out of Magneto's grip. Mystique shape shifted into Storm and rose up in the air ready to attack Kitty.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magma, Gambit, Dazzler, and Bezerker were trying hastily to defeat the four Brotherhood members, but with Gambit and Magma already having been in a battle before hand they had been exhausted. Dazzler was matched off against Blob, Gambit against Avalanche, Magma against Scarlet Witch, and Bezerker against Quicksilver. Dazzler was having fun with Blob, she had partially blinded him so he couldn't see where she was. She jumped up in the air and fired a laser from her hands that hit Blob right between the eyes. He stumbled and fell to the ground.

"I thought you were the unmovable Blob" Dazzler said laughing while still holding her hands in position ready to fire another laser. Blob got up and charged at Dazzler, she jumped over Blob and landed behind him. Blob stopped himself before he ran in to the tree that was in front of him. Dazzler then took her hands and spread them on the floor, she yelled and light shot up out from the ground. They shot out in intervals leading up to Blob who couldnt do anything but stand there, the light suddenly exploded from beneath his feet and sent him flying into some trees knocking them over. The trees came down falling fast, Magma got out of the way just in time for the trees would have crushed her. Wanda took advantage of this and sent three hex bolts at Magma, Magma ducked and fired some lava balls at Wanda. Magma got up and ran over towards a tree, hiding behind it.

"What is up with these guys, I should be able to take all of them out by myself." Amara said to herself, she felt the tree disintegrate behind her, she turned around quickly to look at Wanda but she wasn't there. Amara looked around frantically in search for the Scarlet Witch, then she felt the ground breaking beneath her. She jumped and saw the ground fall threw, Wanda had hexed the area she was standing. Amara knew she had to focus and put all her strength into this move, she fired up and started spinning around. Lava came up from the ground and lifted her in the air, she then took up the suns rays and raised her hands in the air. Avalanche felt the ground rumble beneath him, he started to run but as he stepped away a lava rift came up and struck him in the back sending him into a tree stump. Gambit looked up at Magma and started running for shelter, Scarlet Witch ran towards where her brother was but at that moment he was struck by a lava rift too, sending him flying into the air, Wanda looked around for anyone else that could help her.

"Magma you aren't going to find Kitty and Rouge without my help." Wanda yelled up at Magma who heard what she had said and lowered down to the ground.

"You are on the other side, why would you want to help us?" Magma looked confused and angry at the same time. Gambit and Dazzler ran up to where the two girls were standing, both Gambit and Dazzler looked puzzled.

"She's gonna help us find the place where Magneto is keeping Rouge and Kitty." Magma said uncertainly. Gambit and Dazzler looked at each other and then at Wanda who was looking mad as usual.

"All I want to do is help you find your friends. I was expecting the others to take you out so I wouldn't have to do this." Wanda looked away from Gambit who was looking at her with his amazingly sexy eyes.

"So your tellin me that you are gonna betray your father and the rest of the Brotherhood?" Dazzler said pulling her long blonde hair back into a ponytail.

"Look I know you guys aren't buying this at all but you know it's the only way to find Kitty and Rouge. And the rest of your team is out there in the woods looking for Iceman. My father could have killed Kitty and Rouge with that machine by the time you guys even think of where the base is at." Wanda said with a smile.

"Okay, we'll take your offer but we'll gonna have to tell the rest of the team where the base is." Magma said firmly.

"You've got it Amara" Lance got up rubbing his head and walking over to the group, Amara looked stunned that Lance would even think of helping them.

The six of them got into the X-Jet and Wanda put in the coordinates to the location of the base, they started the jet up and speed off toward the base.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay Amara, yeah I have the coordinates, we'll be there." Scott said, he then told the professor who was trying to locate Bobby telepathically.

"Professor Magma, Gambit, Dazzler, and Bezerker have found the base with the help of Wanda and Alvers." Scott said looking confused. The professor looked up at him and nodded.

"The Scarlet Witch is going to join us, so get ready to put her on Team B Scott. And I have found Bobby." Scott looked even more confused at that point. He looked at the professor as he told Scott where Bobby was. Scott told Storm on the communicator where Bobby was and then gave her the coordinates to where the base was.

"Let's get going Scott, I have a feeling that this isn't going to be easy." Scott, Jean, and the Professor all went to the helicopter and left the forest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mystique landed in front of Kitty and pushed her back, Kitty fell to the floor but getting up quickly to be ready for Mystique's second attack. She sent a lighting bolt down at Kitty, Kitty phased down into the ground to get away from the strike. She phased back up behind Mystique who was in form of Storm. Kitty then using her newly enhanced powers turned herself invisible, so Mystique couldnt see her. Mystique walked around waiting for Kitty to reappear, knowing that she couldnt stay underground too long without taking a breath of air. Mystique tripped over Kitty's invisible leg, hitting the floor hard. Kitty reappeared as Mystique got up.

"Cant you see what we have done for you, Kitty?" Mystique said trying to stall for Magneto to put Rouge in the Chamber. Rouge kept squirming trying to get away from Magneto but she had no success. Magneto dropped Rouge inside the Chamber, Magneto rushed over to the controls and he pushed the button. Green light filled the room and the liquid started rising all around Rouge, she felt herself lift up into the swirling mass of green. At that moment the door burst open and a stream of red light shot Mystique in the chest throwing her away from Kitty.

"Jean!" Kitty screamed as she saw a metal bar heading straight for Jean. Kitty phased Jean through the floor by just thinking it. This stunned her and Jean as she phased her back up from the ground, the professor looked at Rouge who was curling and twisting inside the liquid chamber.

"Kitty, phase me through that chamber now!" Jean said bracing her self as she floated in the air. Kitty thought of Jean phasing through the machine and Jean felt herself phasing her atoms. She flew right into the machine and into the swirling mass of green liquid.

"NO YOU LITTLE PEST!"Magneto threw his hand up and a metal spike came up from underneath Kitty who lost her concentration on Jean and she became solid again. The water swirled around her too making the machine work overtime. Jean felt her powers surging with through her, she looked over at Rouge who was swirling faster in the liquid, Jean then looked at Scott and the Professor, they both were looking at her with fear in their eyes.

"Kitty get them outa there!" Scott said looking at Rouge and Jean both looked like they were in terrible pain. Kitty got up and started running over to the machine but Mystique hit Kitty with a lighting bolt throwing Kitty into a wall. Then a blast of fire broke through a wall next to the machine, Psylocke came running in jumping on Mystique, Magma and the rest of the team came in looking at what was going on. Lance saw Kitty laying on the ground he ran over to her to see if she was okay.

"Kitty, are you okay? Kitty wake up, please wake up." Lance looked at the chamber in which Jean and Rouge were in. He had to do something to stop it. Scott was still, he couldnt move a muscle, he sat there looking at Jean and Rouge suffer. The professor did the same thing, then Jean spoke to him.

"Professor im gonna touch Rouge and let her absorb the powers of the Pheonix, I know it's a risk but I have to do this, I cant let Rouge die. I have to go and everyone will miss me I know, but I love them and im gonna stop this before it gets to the point of where I destroy the whole universe. I love you professor. I love Scott and Kitty and Rouge, and everyone here on earth. Thats why I have to do this professor." Jean took all her strength, a bright fire erupted around her, as she leaned over to touch Rouge. She took a finger and touched Rouge's face, but nothing happened, Rouge looked over at Jean, Jean could see Rouge's pain by looking into her eyes.

"Im doing something else this time professor, and I know it's a long shot but..." Jean put her hands to her temples concentrating on the pheonix entity. The room lite up with a bright red light that sent everyone flying into the air. The chamber broke, Rouge fell to the ground gasping for air, she saw Jean crying from the flames that were engulfing her. Then the flames surrounded her in a ball and she screamed, she screamed a scream that sounded just like a bird, the flames sizzled revealing nothing but burned ashes. Rouge fainted, the power surging through her body was too much for her to take.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charles Xavier woke up, looking around at the damage that was caused no less then five hours ago. He tried to get up forgetting that he was paralyzed. He called out to Scott telepathically but he didn't wake up. Then he saw Kitty stirring, trying to awaken, he called out to her this time to give her a little push.

"Professor? What happened?" Kitty got up and ran over to him helping him up and sitting him in his wheelchair.

"Jean, she's gone." He said somberly looking at Kitty who had fell to the floor from the shock of what she had heard. She looked up and saw Rouge lying inside the broken chamber.

"Professor, look." Kitty said choking on her own tears, the professor looked at the spot where Rouge laid and then he looked at some black powder laying next to her. It was the ashes of the Pheonix, he quickly wheeled over to the chamber and took a tube from out of a compartment on his wheelchair, he then scooped all of Jean's ashes into the tube and put it in his shirt pocket.

"Ill always keep you close to my heart, my daughter." Then the professor heard Kitty scream, he looked over to the spot where she was standing before but she wasn't there, she was lying next to Lance who had been impaled by a metal spike that was stuck in the ground. Kitty put her face in Lance's jacket, crying her eyes out.

"Kitty is he..." the professor asked wheeling over to her and Lance's body.

"He's dead. He was trying to protect me from the spike I know he was and now he's dead!" Kitty started crying hysterically at that point. The professor thought that she needed some time alone with Lance, time to greave. He strode over to where Rouge laid, he had saw what happened earlier and wondered what had happened to Rouge's powers. He touched her face and nothing happened, held held his hands to her face for a couple of minutes and nothing happened. He knew she was still alive but her powers weren't working.

"What are you doin professor?" Rouge said startling the professor. He looked at her with confusion, he couldn't understand why her powers were off, or subdued.

"Its okay, I know what happened. Because of the machine I can now use my absorption powers whenever I want to. I don't have to cover up all my skin anymore!" Rouge sounded happy and sad both at the same time. She knew what had happened to Jean and she felt responsible for it.

"Why did she do it?" Rouge asked the professor, he looked at her with the deepest of expressions.

"I showed her the future of our world, her fate and ours, she would have destroyed universes, not just ours but many, many more. She couldnt bear the thought of hurting any of you. She loved everyone in the world and she couldnt do what she was destined to do in her future." Rouge looked at him holding back her tears, even though Jean wasn't her favorite person in the world Rouge never hated her. She only was jealous of her beauty, her grace, and her potential boyfriends. She had Scott and the whole football team on her arm, to Rouge it seemed like Jean had everything, everything she had ever wanted.

"Its okay to cry Rouge, don't keep your emotions bottled up." The professor could see the water swelling up in her eyes. But Rouge whipped them away and stood up.

"We should really be, um getting everyone outa hea." Rouge said stammering for a reason to get away from crying. Rouge then saw Kitty over in the corner with Lance who was lying there still and lifeless. She started to walk over to Kitty but the professor stopped her, they both exchanged looks and went to go help people wake up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride home felt like it took forever, everyone was conscious and aware of the situation, Jean was gone and Lance lost his life trying to protect Kitty. Rouge was in the back of the jet holding Kitty who had cried herself to sleep. Scott was crying on the inside, nobody wanted to talk to him at that point seeing how he and Jean had fought earlier that day. They all were concerned about Scott because he had not done anything this whole entire time, he was the closest on to Jean and they knew that if they didn't get him some help soon he would do something crazy. The professor looked out the window of the jet, he could feel Jean's presence still with him. As he gazed upon the skies watching the clouds as he passed them by he saw something that made his heart lift up into his throat. A bird flew up toward the jet, with beautiful fire wings, and as it rose it grew bigger, the professor felt her warmth surging through his body. The fire bird flew up over the jet and wrapped itself around the jet. Nobody seemed to notice except the professor and for some odd reason so did Rouge, as the jet sped on the warmth slipped away and the fire bird stayed, hovering in the air. It waited until the jet was out of sight and then it spread its wings and soared up above the skies. The professor smiled on the inside saying:

"She'll be back, she'll be back."

(Authors note: I wanted to incorporate a lot of the emotional realness into this story, its not the last of the series, its just the beginning. This is a lot for the first two episodes but I wanted it to be so dramatic and so action packed to show you readers whats in store for the future chapters. Its gonna be bigger and more powers will be displayed, especially since I haven't even dwelled into the Sinister saga and the return of Apocalypse. I think im telling yall too much. LOL. But I just want yall to know whats in store for the X-Men Future Evolution. Please give reviews and chapter 3 is coming. The Unknown.)


	3. The Unknown

**The Unknown**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. They are the property of Marvel Comics.**

"Okay Kitty and Rouge, you guys know what to do, I need to see you perform your new powers." Beast called from up above in the control room. Since Kitty and Rouge were the only one's who's powers were amplified they were the only one's in the danger room session today. It has been about a month since the incident where Jean lost her life and Lance lost his too. Kitty still wasn't over that but she had been seeing the professor for concealing each week. The danger room started up, the room swirled around taking form of the building in which the girls were taken to, where they had experienced something that they never wanted to experience again.

"What in the hell is your problem!" Rouge shouted up into the control room. Beast looked down at Rouge and Kitty and felt guilt surge through his body. Kurt, Amara, Bobby, Remy, Alex, Ororo, and Logan were all in the control room. They knew that this was gonna be tough for the two girls but they had to see what new powers they had both developed. Scott was no where to be found but everyone new that he was in his room with the door locked. He wouldn't talk to anyone and at dinner and at breakfast, he would just sit there and watch his food as if it would magically fly into his mouth.

"Maybe we shouldn't have them do this right now, its too soon." Kurt said looking at his sister as she walked around the building, touching the machine in which she was put into.

"Look you little fuzzball, I know that this is gonna be hard for them but it's the only way that we can get the both of them to reenact the situation." Logan grunted. He felt guilty that he hadn't done anything to stop Jean from dying and Kitty and Rouge from being tortured by Magneto. Remy walked over to the glass and looked down at Rouge.

"You care about her a lot don't you?" Kurt asked Remy, sounding a little uncomfortable asking him a question like that.

"Yeah I do, the cheiri has got me crazy, Im concerned about her." Remy stared at her for a long time until he noticed Magneto glide in the room with Mystique on his shoulder, he saw Rouge tense up, everyone watched to see what Rouge and Kitty would do to them both.

"YOU BASTARD, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kitty ran up to where Magneto stood, Magneto watched Kitty run up to him but as she got closer he unleashed a magnetic blast that cracked the ground with its sheer force. Kitty phased through the blast and jumped up in the air to tackle Magneto but Mystique intercepted and jumped on Kitty in mid air. Rouge flew up avoiding the blast. She flew toward Magneto, at a lighting fast speed, Magneto acted quickly, more quickly then Rouge had expected. He focused all his might on the metal in the room and he directed all of it to Rouge.

"What in the hell?" The metal hit Rouge like a ton of bricks it wrapped around her like a ball squeezing the life out of her. Kitty got distracted by this and started running toward Rouge, Magneto threw up his hand and a metal spike shot up out of the ground. The force threw Kitty into the same spot where she and Lance laid before. Where he had sacrificed his life for her, Kitty got up and slipped into a trance, seeing Lance's body still laying there. Suddenly Rouge broke free of her metal hold and rushed over to Magneto lifting him up in the air and turning her absorption powers on. He went limp and Rouge dropped him, she now was completely focused on Mystique, but where was Mystique? Then Rouge noticed Kitty sitting there looking at the ground, and Mystique was coming in close, too close for Rouge to stop her.

"Stop the simulation now!" Rouge shouted, and the room started swirling, the bright lights came back on and Kitty slipped out of her trance as she saw the blue tented danger room. Rouge flew down to Kitty's side, wrapping her arms around her. The danger room doors opened and Beast, Wolverine, and Storm walked in they all looked ashamed.

"WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YALL DO THIS TO US! THIS WOULD BE THE STUPIDEST THING YALL HAVE EVER DONE!" Rouge absorbed Kitty putting her to sleep for a while, then Rouge phased her and Kitty up out of the danger room. Beast looked at Storm and Logan which they all felt guilty for what they had done. They should have waited a little while longer before they did that simulation. Both Kurt and Remy walked up stairs to the girls room. They walked slowly and cautiously, not knowing what kind of emotional state Rouge was in. When they finally got to the door Remy looked at Kurt and Kurt looked at Remy. They both wanted the other to knock on the door, Kurt finally decided that he would knock on the door.

"Rouge ... um its Kurt and Remy." Remy put his hand to his head not wanting Kurt to have said his name too.

"Were just trying to make sure you and Kitty are alright. Can we come in?" Rouge came to the door and opened it, just enough for them to see her face.

"Kitty is asleep, I thought that she needed the rest. How come you guys didn't try to stop the simulation? I needed you Kurt, I needed all of you." Rouge looked down at the ground at that point, Kurt didn't know what to say but Remy pushed the door back and quickly came inside the room. This surprised both Rouge and Kurt, Remy wrapped Rouge in his arms and held her tight. Rouge felt his skin touch hers and she quickly pushed him away, fearing that she would touch him and absorb his powers.

"Rouge, its okay, you don't have to worry about that anymore, you can allow yourself to be touched." Remy came close to her again and wrapped his arms around her, this time coming in closer than he was before. Rouge closed her eyes feeling so many sensations that she hadn't experienced in a long time. She took a few minutes to realize what she was feeling for Remy, she exhaled slowly, relieving all the tension she had held in for so many years. Kurt slowly turned around and walked away smiling, seeing Rouge like that made him happy. Remy walked Rouge over to her bed laying down with her still wrapped in his arms, Rouge opened her eyes and glanced over at Kitty's bed. It was empty, then suddenly the door shut closed and Rouge sat up quickly pushing Remy to the floor.

"Ouch!" Remy hit the floor hard, Rouges new super powers were stronger than she expected.

"Ahm so sorry Remy, I didn't mean that." Rouge said nervously, she didn't know what Remy was expecting her to do. All she knew is that she was able to touch anyone she wanted to now that she was able to control her powers. But she was still hesitant to touch him, in her mind she still wanted to put up a wall to block anyone from getting hurt by her powers.

"Rouge im not gonna do what you think im going to do, we don't need to have sex to express our feelings for each other." Remy got up and looked at Rouge making sure that she wasn't taking this the wrong way.

"Who said that ah have feelings for you, you little swamp rat?" Rouge retorted back to hide her true feelings. Remy looked at her and a smirk came upon his face, Rouge knew that he knew that she had true deep feelings for him. But he still turned around and walked out of the room.

"Till next time my cheiri, I'll be back when I think you are ready." Remy walked off leaving a queen of hearts on the floor. Rouge took the card and stuffed it inside of a book that she was currently reading. Kitty phased back in to their room, looking somber like but still trying to look happy for Rouge.

"So what happened?" She said sounding uncomfortable at asking Rouge that question. Rouge looked at Kitty, trying to find the words to express how she felt without making Kitty feel bad about the whole Lance situation.

"All we did was talk, I didn't feel right with him touching me." Rouge finally said, seeing Kitty's expression change from somber to happy.

"Rouge look, Im not completely over Lance's death but im doing better. And you having a love life isnt going to make me feel worse about Lance, its gonna make me feel better because I know that you'll be happy and romantic with someone in the future. I'll be fine, it's not like me and Lance were married anyways." Kitty said with a little hint of sorrow in her voice.

"Kitty, Lance meant more to you then just a potential boyfriend, he was your boyfriend, but I know you'll find someone else it'll just take you some time to get over the loss of Lance." Rouge looked at Kitty, feeling like she had said the wrong thing to her, but to her amazement Kitty perked up.

"Me and Lance were dating, and now I can admit it, thank you Rouge, everyone else just told me that I was feeling guilty for my self which I was but I also needed to hear exactly what you told me today." Rouge got up and hugged Kitty, they both decided to head downstairs for some dinner.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Scott will you please pass the chicken." Roberto asked, he was sitting next to Amara, his potential girlfriend. Scott looked at him in confusion not fully comprehending what Roberto had asked him. He had spaced out, this was a usual occurrence that everyone was used to by now.

"Scott are you okay?" The professor asked, looking at Scott with deep sorrow.

"Um yeah, what did you ask me again?" Scott said looking at Roberto.

"The bowl of chicken." Amara shifted in her seat feeling very uncomfortable with looking at Scott, she felt like maybe if she hadn't gave him the coordinates to the base then Jean would still be alive and laughing at one of Scott's lame jokes. Scott reached for the chicken bowl and as he lifted it up he dropped it, breaking it into pieces. No body said anything.

"DAMN IT!" Scott belted out in frustration, everyone jumped at that point, they couldnt even look at Scott anymore without feeling some kind of fear. Scott was being watched by all the teachers constantly, making sure he didn't do anything that would hurt him or anyone else.

"Scott calm down, this isn't the time to show your frustration." The professor said in a calm but firm manner. Scott looked around the table seeing all the frightened young students that he helped teach, and the rest of his X-Men team who were all looking uncomfortable. He got up and left out of the dinning room, Kurt got up and ran after him. Rouge looked at the professor who was sitting in his seat with his eyes closed. She wondered what he was doing at that moment that he didn't go after Scott.

"Scott, wait up. You can't be doing this, we are all worried about you. You heard what the professor said about why Jean did what she did. And you should be either grieving or celebrating Jeans life and the sacrifice that she made for the world." Kurt turned his head away when Scott turned around to look at Scott.

"Kurt I ... its hard for me a"

"ITS HARD FOR EVERYONE SCOTT!" Kurt looked up into Scott's face, this shocked Scott, Kurt had never got this mad at him in his life.

"Look Scott you just have to remember that Jean loved you and everyone else living here, and not to mention her family who she probably missed very much. And its really hard for everyone, we are all feeling your pain Scott, so let us help you." Kurt ended at that note and gestured for Scott to walk back to dinner with him.

"Your right man, but could you bring my dinner up to my room, I'll feel stupid going back in there?"

"Yah, but im going in to eat with you, so don't expect to have a lonely dinner tonight." Kurt teleported back in the dinning room and grabbed his and Scotts plate, he piled a couple more scoops of everything on both of their plates and teleported up in to Scotts room. Ten minutes passed, both of the boys had demolished all the food on their plates.

"Kurt, do you know if the professor told Jean's family about her being ... um you know?" Scott looked uncomfortable saying this.

"I don't know man, but you could probably call them and if they already know then you could give your condolences." Kurt said licking the crumbs off his plate.

"And what if they don't know? What do I do then?"

"Then you'll have to tell them, I guess. I couldnt really tell you what to do in that situation." Kurt looked at his watch and saw that it was almost time for another danger room session.

"Look Scott, do what you have to do, if you wanna call them then do it, cause we have a danger room session in like an hour." Scott looked up and for the first time in a while he actually smiled.

"Scott, come on please tell me you aren't smiling because you are happy about a danger room session?" Kurt said looking at him in a face saying your pathetic.

"No im smiling cause I think you've been around Kitty for too long man. You said like in your sentence." Scott smiled even more broader this time, he turned around and picked up his phone and started dialing Jean's number. Kurt noticed that he was shaking as he dialed.

"Don't call them Scott." The professor said in thought speak, the two boys jerked up. Scott put the phone back down and waited for the professor to open his door but he never did.

"I haven't told them yet, and I wont tell them, at all. Actually no will. You see Jean was consumed by a entity named the Pheonix and you know that The Phoenix burns itself but rises from its ashes. I believe that Jean will return, but she will still be The Phoenix, or it will still be in her."Scott and Kurt both looked at each other in amazement. Jean is still alive and she'll be back, this was great news for Scott who had rose up from his sitting position.

"You two cannot tell anyone except the older X-Men, because when she returns we might have to fight her. To try to get The Phoenix out of her, and if we can't then we will have to ... kill her."

"WHAT NO!"Scott blurted out. He heard no response from the professor, Kurt put a hand on Scotts shoulder.

"Scott you know if she does get out of control then we will have to do it, and she will even tell us to do it. Just hope and pray that we wont have to resort to that. Im going to go get ready for the session and I'll tell Kitty and Rouge. Don't worry Scott, she'll be back and we'll help her with this Phoenix thingy." Kurt teleported out of Scotts room leaving him alone to think by himself.

Kurt got dressed and teleported to the girls room where he told them the news about Jean. Both of their jaws dropped to the ground, Kitty was amazed that she could come back from her burned ashes and Rouge was silent through the whole conversation. She knew that the only reason why Jean was spotted by the Phoenix. If Jean wasn't worried about Rouge then she would have had her powers amplified along with Rouge. Rouge felt the guilt surge through her body, she felt like a hypocrite telling Kitty not to feel guilty about what happened to Lance.

"Oh my god. What did Scott say? What did he do?" Kitty was confused and upset, she didn't know how to react to this, all she could do was sit down and listen to Kurt.

"He was happy at first but then the professor told him what we would possibly have to do, then he flipped back out. I told him that Jean would want us to do whatever we had to do to keep her from destroying the people she loved." Kurt looked down at the floor, not knowing what to do after that, he got up off the floor and started walking towards the door.

"Well maybe if we tell Logan this then he'll let the danger room session go." Rouge said wanting to lift both their spirits.

"Yah I can only hope for that." Kurt then teleported out of their room, Kitty laid on her bed for about five minutes before she said anything. She knew that Rouge felt the same way about her situation with Jean as she did with Lance.

"Rouge, I know how you feel, its not a good feeling, and I think that we should both go to the professor for a talk." Kitty looked at Rouge who was still looking at the floor, she suddenly looked up at Kitty. Tears filling up her eyes.

"Kitty, do you know what the last thing I thought about Jean was?" Kitty looked at Rouge and shrugged.

"That god I don't want to go to the mall with her and Scott. Why cant she just go get one of her football guys and leave Scott alone? Why cant she just go away from here, away from me? Thats what I thought about Jean, those were my last thoughts." Rouge looked back down at the floor whipping away the tears that were swelling up her eyes.

"Rouge, Jean knew you had a thing for Scott and if she did somehow read your mind or something like that she would forgive, cause thats the kind of person she was, or is. Anyways look im sure that those thoughts meant nothing to you or her. You were just caught up in the moment, so don't worry about it." Kitty put on a smile, they both walked out of their room to see if Logan canceled the danger room session but no one seemed to have put anything up. They walked back up the stairs and headed towards Amara's room.

"Hey Amara, we were just trying to..." Kitty opened the door without knocking which was a bad idea, Kitty and Rouge stood in the doorway with their jaws dropped. Amara wasn't alone in her room, Roberto was also in there.

"GET OUT NOW!" Amara yelled at Kitty and Rouge and they walked off quickly, Kitty ran back to apologize and to shut the door back.

"Well that was a surprise, I wonder if the professor knows about their little hook up." Rouge said looking at Kitty with a smirk on her face.

"Im sure he does im mean the professor knows everything that goes on around here, I just hope that he was using some protection."Kitty said holding back her laughter, her and Rouge started laughing at that comment but they suddenly stopped when they saw Logan in front of them. They knew that they were in trouble now, Logan has super hearing to he probably heard what they were saying.

"Who was using protection, was it you and Gambit Rouge? You two better tell me or the danger room session will only be for you two." Logan looked infuriated and the two girls had to tell him or else he would have put them in the danger room.

"Um ... I think that you shouldn't go barging in on them all angry Logan, I mean they weren't doing anything for real but kissing." Kitty sounded afraid, but she looked serious and grown for this situation would break up her and Amara's friendship.

"You don't have to lie for them, I can smell the hot sex thats going on in her room." Logan looked at the two girls with anger in his eyes. They both looked down at the ground which was a thing they were used to doing by now. Logan walked passed them and knocked on Amara's door.

"NOT NOW KITTY, OR ROUGE!" Amara was in the middle of something very important and she wasn't gonna let anyone spoil this moment. Logan opened the door and walked in very slowly and quietly. Amara was so busy being pleasured she didn't even notice the door opening.

"**GET OFF OF HER NOW**!" Logan shouted startling Amara and Roberto, Roberto looked terrified and embarrassed both at the same time. Amara grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around her body, and Roberto did the same. Logan stood there looking at the two teenagers, he walked back and closed the door. Amara thought he was going to leave but he was still inside her room, she looked at him as though he was her father.

"Look you two, im not going to tell the professor about this, but I am gonna punish you for this. You do not FUCK in this mansion, if I cant have sex in here than no one else can. Now get some clothes on so you two can have a special training session."Logan walked out of the room, passed Kitty and Rouge and headed down the stairs. The girls heard the elevator doors close and they ran towards Amara's room.

"Amara, are you two dressed already? We need to talk." Kitty said kind of fearful of what Amara would do.

"Yeah were dressed, come in." Kitty and Rouge walked in the room, they both moved in slowly making sure Amara didn't throw anything at them. Kitty was ready to phase her and Rouge out of there if Amara wanted to go Magma on them.

"Look im humiliated, now and we should've stopped when you two walked in on us, but we didn't and now were caught. Im just thanking you two cause I know that you guys didn't squeal on us." Roberto looked at Amara, he walked over to her and they embraced kissing each other with passion.

"Awwwwwww!" Both Kitty and Rouge chimed as they watched the couple kiss, Amara broke it off and looked at the two girls. Roberto walked out of the room and the two girls ran up to Amara and started talking really fast.

"Okay tell us everything, we need to know details, you know the basics. How big was he? Was it amazing? What did you guys say, what did he say?" Both Rouge and Kitty went on and on with the questions. Amara had to scream for them to hush so she could pick one of the questions to answer.

"It was amazing, we started kissing first and I was scared at first but then we started getting deep into it and I let go of everything. Then I felt like I was flying, he was so deep, and I never thought that we would be doing that." Amara closed her eyes and the other two girls giggled hysterically, they were happy for her.

"So what did Logan say to Roberto when he walked in on you guys?" Kitty asked, her eyes growing big.

"He didn't say anything to him or to me, he more said it to both of us. He reassured us that he wouldn't tell anyone but we would be punished by him. Im scared, he's gonna put us in the danger room." Amara looked at the other two girls and they started laughing.

----------------------------------------------------

Logan decided to cancel the danger room session for that afternoon, the professor had told him and Ororo what he had told Scott and Kurt earlier. The professor was being very distant with everyone, and the students wondered what was going on. Secretly, Magneto and the professor were going to meet to discuss some things, the professor knew if he told his X-Men about this meeting then they would want to come and start trouble with Magneto. The only person Charles told was Hank who was very understanding about the situation. Hank offered to go with him but the professor declined, he told Hank that he would have to stay at the mansion and cover for him. Hank walked to the jet with the professor and watched him fly off to meet Magneto. Hank had a sinking feeling in his gut that he felt he would regret for not telling anyone about this little trip.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"I HATE THIS PLACE!" Blob screamed making Toad jump out of his chair, Wanda stayed in her room since the incident and no one saw her step out of her room for nothing, not food, a shower, nothing. The Brotherhood guys thought that they shouldn't bother her, and that she needed some time alone. The grieving process was hard for everyone except Pietro, he like his father, cared about only one thing, getting back at the X-Men for ruining the machine.

"Shut up Blob, its all the X freaks fault, themachinewasntgonnakillanyone. We could've had our powersamplified. Imsogladfatherisdoingthisplan, werefinallygonnaputtheX-Menoutoftheirmisery."At that moment Wanda came down stairs and turned to face Pietro, she had tears in her eyes, she whipped them away quickly and went into the kitchen.

"Wanda are you okay?" Pietro sped over towards his sister, she felt like strangling him and her dad for what she heard. How could they both feel that it was the X-Mens fault that Lance died and their precious machine was destroyed? All she knew was that her brother better not push her buttons.

"Wandawhatswrongwithyou? Youractingstrange." Pietro's face looked like he'd just been killed, he was afraid of his sister and her anger. Wanda turned around sharply and looked her brother in the face.

"PIETRO! YOU AND FATHER ARE SO STUPID! I CANT BELIEVE FATHER WOULD TRY THIS, AND YOU AREN'T GONNA DO ANYTHING TO STOP HIM!" Wanda saw the other two boys get up and run upstairs, Blob speed walking, she heard two doors slam. Pietro stepped back and made a run for it. Wanda wasn't expecting him to run so she was too late trying to catch him. She drank the rest of the orange juice and went up stairs to her room, there she pulled out her uniform and put it on. She ran down the stairs and out the door, walking up to the X-Mansion, she knew she had to worn the professor about her fathers plan. She had a feeling that just wouldn't go away, it was about her father, she worried that if her father would do something like this to his best friend then what would he do to her for interfering with his plans. She had been having dreams again that she wouldn't tell anyone about, and she thought that it was just a bad dream, but those dreams started making sense to her, for some reason she felt that her father wasn't being completely honest with her. Wanda felt something, somebody watching over her, she discarded it thinking that it was Toad, but suddenly she felt a powerful charge of power hitting her in the head. She fell to the ground unconscious, from a tree nearby dropped down a tall figure, the figure picked Wanda up and with a blink of an eye they disappeared in thin air.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"FATHERFATHER! WANDAKNOWSABOUTYOURPLANS!" Pietro yelled into his little radio he used to get in touch with his father when ever he needed to.

"**WHAT, HOW IN THE HELL DID SHE**...**PIETRO!"** Magneto yelled into the radio looking furiously at Sabertooth who was in a corner sitting down. Sabertooth instantly left the room and closed the door behind him. Magneto knew that Wanda had probably overheard Pietro telling the other boys about his plans. He knew that Wanda would try to go and tell Charles, but she would be too late. But would she then tell the other X-Men?

"Pietro, I want you to go and find her, try to stop her from telling the other X-Men, do everything in your power to stop her!" Magneto said returning to a calmer voice, he then turned off his radio and walked out of the room.

"Sabertooth! We have to get ready for Charles, our little guest is going to be in for a surprise." Magneto walked off, his cape ruffling in the air as he walked off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's not like Charles to miss a new student coming in to his home." Ororo said looking at Hank with much concern.

"Ororo, he had to run a quick errand, he'll be back to greet them into the mansion and give a tour of the house. Don't worry." Hank smiled at Ororo who still looked very concerned.

"So what are these two students names? I know one of them can control water, but who is the other student?" Ororo asked Hank trying to get off the subject.

"Well, the girls name is Serenity, she's Latina, and you already know the boy, remember Colossus?"

Hank looked at Ororo with a smirk on his face.

"You mean Peter Rasputin, he was one of Magneto's wasn't he?" Ororo seemed confused by this, Colossus had fought against the X-Men before with such hatred in his eyes, but then she remembered that Gambit had done the same thing and they still excepted him as a member of the X-Men.

"Well Magneto was holding him against his own will, Magneto threatened to kill his family if he didn't help him in his plans. Peter being very overprotective over his family took Magneto's offer and kept his family out of harms way." Hank looked out of the window at the humongous airport, thinking about where the two youngsters would be. Ororo parked the car and they both walked to the airport entrance, Hank tried to stand up right to keep from alarming anyone, or causing any controversy in the airport. He looked down at the papers in his hands, looking at Serenity's picture and profile.

Name: Serenity Schaves

Age: 16

Powers: Can Manipulate water freely, can control the temperature at which the water is released, can turn her entire body into a liquid state at any sign of danger, can turn other objects and people into a liquid state.

Hank stopped reading after that, he wasn't to interested in the rest, this girl was going to be an essential part of the X-Men team. He knew that this girl would be something special, Ororo looked at the paper and looked up at a girl standing by herself, the picture matched the girls face. Ororo walked over to the girl and touched her shoulder.

"Hello, my name is Ororo Munroe, im from the Charles Xavier Institute, the place where you'll be staying." Ororo looked at her smiling. This made Serenity feel at home, someone who she felt safe with, for the first time in a long time.

"My name is Serenity Schaves, and I am happy to be able to be here." Serenity looked at Hank and smiled, she walked over to him and put a hand out for him to shake. This surprised Ororo and Hank who thought that she would be afraid of his appearance.

"Hello, is see your mutation has given you some very strange qualities." Serenity chuckled, and Hank smiled back at her, he was very happy at this moment seeing that Serenity wasn't instantly afraid of him. Hank shook her hand and lead her over to where Ororo was standing, they then walked around the airport looking for Peter. Ororo checked the flights and saw that Peters flight hadn't arrived yet, the three of them sat down and waited for Peters flight to arrive.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Charles! So good to see you!" Magneto made his way to the X-jet smiling as he glided in the air. Professor X on the other hand didn't return the smile, he knew Magneto was up to something but he couldnt figure out what it was.

"Magnus, I don't know what this is about, but I know that you and I aren't on good terms, you kidnaped two of my students and because of your crazy idea one of my students is dead, not to mention one of your own." Professor X looked at Magneto with hatred in his eyes for one of the first times in his life. Magneto met this gaze with his own fury, he was about to attack Charles but then he spoke up.

"Oh no! Magnus we have to do this later, I have a feeling that mutants are in serious danger." Professor X looked at Magneto, looking more worried than he had looked ever in his life. Magneto saw this and his plan vanished from his mind. He took off his helmet and looked at Charles face to face.

"What is the problem Charles?" Magneto watched him closely, not knowing what to expect out of him.

"Someone has turned the Sentinel production back on. Their hunting all mutants."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter got off the plane and walked for what felt like forever, thinking to himself that this experience coming back to America was going to be a hard one. He spotted Hank and Ororo which were very familiar faces, but he saw one face who he had never seen before in his life. She was very attractive and young, light skinned with long blonde hair. It reminded him of a singer he had seen on tv when he stayed with Magneto.

"Hello, im here finally." Peter looked at Hank as he stood up to hug him, Hank had a mighty strong grip to him but it didn't affect Peter at all.

"This is our new student who just arrived today." Hank said to Peter as he saw Peter was trying to figure out who she was.

"I think I know her name, iz it Christina Milian?" Peter looked at her and smiled, she had to be Christina Milian, the smile, the blonde hair, it had to be her.

"As faltering as that sounds, im not Christina Milian, my name is Serenity Schaves, but if I may say she is one of my favorite singers." Serenity put on a smile that made Peter blush with embarrassment, Ororo stood up at that moment and gave Peter a hug, and then they headed for the exit. Then Ororo heard screaming, they heard a crash and glass flew everywhere.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Ororo looked at Hank, they both looked at the two students fearing that they would get hurt.

"Should we let them help?" Hank asked Ororo who was gonna say the same thing, she looked around to see what the disturbance was, then she got her answer a Sentinel crashed down from the roof making the roof collapse on them. Serenity acted very quickly and liquified everyone, they melted through the roof and ran for shelter.

"That was some quick thinking." Ororo said looking at Serenity, Serenity looked up at Ororo who had flew up in the air and started spinning around sending rocks and chairs flying. Lighting struck from the sky, striking the robot and sending it flying into the glass doors.

"Look!" Serenity pointed in the air to five more Sentinels flying towards the airport. Hank looked at them as they flew nearer and nearer. He grabbed Serenity and ran towards the exit, Peter following behind them. Hank looked up at Storm, she was trying to hold the Sentinels back so that they could get to the car safely. They ran outside into the parking lot, running as fast as they could, Hank looked up at the sky one more time and saw something that he couldnt believe was happening, Sentinels were in the air in numbers of twenty's to thirty's. They were hunting for mutants, Strom came flying out of the airport speeding towards the car. Hank opened the car door and unlocked the back doors for Serenity and Peter. Storm flew towards the ground and ran towards the car, Hank pushed the door open for her, she got in and Hank sped off towards the mansion.

"Did you see what I saw?" Hank asked Ororo as he pushed the gas down, the sky was full of Sentinels, Ororo had looked out the window and finally saw what Hank was talking about.

"Where are we going? Why are these things attacking us?" Serenity asked sounding terrified, she had concern in her voice, Hank picked up on this.

"Their only coming for mutants, they aren't going to harm your family." Hank said trying to comfort her even though that still didn't help.

"No, they will harm my family, most of my family are mutants. They all live in Florida what if they kill my family." Serenity looked down at her legs and tried to stop the tears from falling down her face. Peter put his arm around her shoulder trying to comfort her. He also had a family member who was a mutant, he was very worried about his sister too.

"I have a feeling that this isn't happening all over the United States, someone is targeting the X-Men and the Brotherhood. And all the Sentinels are heading for two places and that is not a coincidence." Ororo and Hank both knew that the Sentinels were heading towards the mansion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Roberto and Amara, what level do you guys think you should train on tonight?" Logan looked at the two teens who didn't return his gaze, Roberto was too afraid and Amara was too ashamed. She was more ashamed of Logan actually seeing her naked then him walking in on them while they were having an intimate moment. Amara looked down at her feet as she felt Logan's eyes lay on her, she was more nervous that anything, she had had a crush on Logan for quite some time and him seeing her without clothes on was something she didn't want unless she could see him without clothes too. But that wasn't the case and she felt like walking out of the danger room, Logan took her hand and led her out of the room, leaving Roberto there by himself.

"Look kid, I know that this is an awkward situation for you and the horn ball over there but what you have got to understand is that if you love him then you pip squeaks can wait for all that grown stuff." Logan looked down at Amara with a fatherly look in his eyes, Amara hugged Logan and ran back into the danger room. Logan walked in after her and looked at the two students.

"Ill schedule this danger room session another time, you guys go up stairs and go to bed, **in separate rooms**." Logan looked at Roberto and walked off, Amara close behind him, then suddenly Logan stopped. He heard something very familiar, something that he knew wasn't supposed to be here.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Logan and Amara looked around to see if this was some kind of joke, the danger room wasn't in simulation. They heard crashes and running footsteps from up above, Amara flared up and so did Roberto, they knew there was trouble up stairs. They looked at Logan ready for commands, all Logan did was run to the elevator. Magma thought that the elevator was too slow so she created a lava rift that impaled the floor above them, she used her lava to raise up into the main hallway of the mansion. Roberto came up shortly after, the two looked around at the destruction, Magma looked around, trying to find out what caused this.

"Look there's Shadowcat!" Sunspot said, they both ran over towards her as they came closer they saw what had caused all of this. A Sentinel was walking toward Kitty, Sunspot launched at the Sentinel, drilling into the chest of the Sentinel. Magma shook Kitty, trying to wake her, Kitty stirred she was coming too but still very drowsy. Magma helped Kitty to her feet and tried to walked her over to the entrance doors. She looked outside, there was a ton of Sentinels that were carrying off some of the students. There was still more coming and there was no where to run, Logan came up behind her and took Kitty into his arms.

"Go and help Sunspot, im gonna take Kitty downstairs and then search for more people." Logan ran off with Kitty in his arms, Magma turned around starting to run towards the Sentinel that Roberto was fighting. Magma heard a crash and was sent flying into the wall beside her, she fell to the floor hitting it hard. Another Sentinel had crept behind her, she quickly got up and started fighting, she threw lava balls at the Sentinel trying to melt into the metal of the robot. The robot stepped back and got ready to fire, Sunspot ran over to Magma and grabbed her, they ran into the hallway the Sentinel following them, destroying everything in its path. The Sentinel stopped in its tracks, both Sunspot and Magma turned around and looked at the Sentinel. It raised its arms and braced itself, Sunspot and Magma started running again, the Sentinel fired, the missile racing towards the two teens. They couldn't outrun the missile, and there was no openings for them to cut into, except at the end of the hallway, but Sunspot feared that they wouldn't make it in time. Sunspot stopped, he knew he only had a few seconds to do this, he fired at the wall trying to blast a whole in the wall. The missile drew closer, he looked at the wall and on the other side was solid stone. He started to run but the missile was on his heels, Magma yelled as the missile got too close to Sunspot. Shadowcat phased up and grabbed Sunspots legs and pulled him down with her, Magma dove to the right and slide under a table in the corridor. The missile hit the end of the hallway and revealed the back grounds to the school, Magma got up and ran through the hole. She saw Scott, and Rouge fighting off a Sentinel, she ran over to help forgetting about the Sentinel that was following her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh im loving this! The professor is so generous with his money, I could buy what ever I wanted in this mall and not worry about the price!" Tabitha said walking with a handful of bags, she had Bobby, Alex, and Ray carrying the rest of her bags, Sam was behind them trailing some of Jubilees things. Since she had been recently reinstated into the X-Mansion she had to do a little shopping.

"You guys are the best, well I mean Tabitha. You're the best, for helping me pick out all of these cool clothes!" Jubilee walked up to Tabitha with her bags in her hands and hugged her, the boys drew back and walked a little slower.

"What do they have in these bags? It feels like they did enough shopping for the rest of their lives and then some more for their children and their children." Bobby said sarcastically, he knew that both Tabitha and Jubilee needed this shopping trip.

"Whats going on? Is there a sale somewhere in this mall that we haven't seen already?" Tabitha watched as people ran in different directions, the six of them stood there looking puzzled. Bobby stopped a man and asked him what was going on.

"There's big robots crashing in the mall!" The man ran off leaving the teens behind, they looked at each other in fear. Jubilee looked more scared then anyone in the group, her worst fear had come true, she's gonna have to face a Sentinel.

"Should we try and fight them or what?" Tabitha looked at Jubilee, she knew how Jubilee felt about the Sentinels and she was worried about her. Bobby looked at everyone, he was silent for a couple of minutes, until he heard the rumbling footsteps of the robot behind him.

"Looks like we have to now!" Bobby said icing up and running towards the Sentinel, Tabitha grabbed Jubilee's hand and ran to an open store, they dropped their bags and Tabitha looked at Jubilee.

"Jubs, you don't have to face this tin head if you don't want to. I'll keep it from getting close to you." Tabitha watched Jubilee closely, Jubilee took a second and then ran past Tabitha to help fight. Tabitha ran after her and saw that there were two more Sentinels that joined the fight.

"Oh no!" Tabitha pointed towards the sky, and Bobby looked up as he froze one of the massive robots. Sentinels were flying through the sky and more were coming in for a landing.

"WE CANT TAKE ON ALL THESE SENTINELS BY OUR SELVES! WE HAVE GOT TO MAKE A RUN FOR IT!" Bobby ran towards the exits and the others followed behind him, Tabitha had the keys in her hands and was ready to jump in the car and speed off when they all got there, one of the Sentinels raised its arm, firing a rope that twisted around Sam, wrenching him backwards.

"NO! HELP ME!" Bobby turned around and started firing ice shards at the Sentinel, Jubilee did the same, firing her fireworks at the Sentinel making it fall to the ground. It released Sam, he got up and started shooting at the rest of the Sentinels who were hot on their trail.

"SAM FORGET IT! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Bobby screamed wrenching Sam's arm, Sam ran after Bobby, Tabitha, Ray, and Alex were already inside the car, ready to drive off. Jubilee got inside the back seat, leaving the door open for Sam and Bobby. They hopped in the car and Tabitha sped off, she had to be going over 60 miles an hour, then suddenly a Sentinel landed right in front of the car. She swerved the car, making it turn upside down, the robot picked up the car and flew up in the air.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow! Alison is really great!" Betsy said to Jennifer, Jennifer said nothing back to her, she never said anything to anyone unless she was in a good mood. The professor had given her that name seeing that X23 was a bad name to say in public. The two girls stood in front of the bar and watched as Alison sang her heart out, her blonde hair shaking back and forth as she walked across the stage.

"She's okay." Jennifer said, shocking Betsy, Betsy hadn't expected Jennifer to speak back to her, and for the first time she saw Jennifer put on a smile.

"This must be a happy day for you." Betsy said trying to make conversation with Jennifer, but then Betsy felt a mind throbbing pain, she blacked out. Jennifer knelt down and shook her trying to get her conscious. Betsy saw a mixture of things, they were all blurred and jumbled up, but one thing caught her attention. It was a tall black figure, he was trying to communicate with her.

"Come to... Psylocke." The figure became larger, it had immense power, so much power that Betsy couldn't concentrate on his image. She woke up to people standing around her.

"Give her some room to breath God damn it!" Jennifer yelled as she looked down at Betsy, Alison had already finished singing and had came to see if Betsy was alright.

"What happened?" Alison asked as Betsy got up off the ground, Betsy felt kind of dizzy, but was stable enough to walk.

"I'll tell you in the car, we need to leave, this place is giving me a headache." Betsy made her way to the door, Jennifer and Alison walking out behind her. When they each stepped out they gasped at the horizon.

"Oh my God!" Alison ran to the car and started it, she knew it wouldn't take long for the Sentinels to detect them. Betsy and Jennifer both ran to the car after her, they knew something was wrong, Trask couldn't be starting a mutant hunt again. It had to be someone else doing this.

"How can this be happening? I thought that the Sentinel program was terminated, and how can there be so many?" Alison said looking at the road in front of her, she was trying her best to get back to the mansion without killing them with her fast driving. Betsy looked out at the sky, she could see the Sentinels scanning the areas looking for mutants, but why weren't they landing? There were plenty of mutants in their area and the Sentinels weren't going after them.

"You guys, the Sentinels aren't going after all mutants, thats why there are so many here. They are tracking the X-Men, I don't know if this is a test or what, but all I know is we have to get back to the mansion and get the team together." Betsy kept looking out the window, as a look out for any Sentinel who would cause them any trouble.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is going on?" Roberto asked looking at Kitty and Logan, they were in the main sub basement, Kitty had knew that Roberto was mad at her for not going back and getting Amara, they all knew that she was okay, but there was still that feeling of concern in the air. They didn't know why the Sentinels were attacking the mansion, but all they knew was that some of the students were taken to where ever the Sentinels base was, and they were in big trouble.

"The professor's worst nightmare has came true." Kitty said in a whisper, they had all known that the professor's main concern was their safety and having Sentinels attack his mansion would put all of his students in danger. Logan was silent, thinking of something, they needed a plan, they heard the rumbles of Sentinels crushing the school. He knew that they had to take some kind of action.

"Okay, here's what we've got to do. Were gonna have to go up there and fight, there might still be students up in their rooms hiding, im gonna need you Kitty to phase up there and check all the remaining rooms. Me and Roberto will handle the Sentinels." Kitty took both of their hands and phased them up through the floor, right when they got up there a Sentinel was there waiting for them. It fired as it saw them, Kitty jumped to the right, Roberto fired up jumping into the Sentinel. Logan focused on the Sentinels that were coming closer. Kitty ran up the stairs, she phased her self into rooms, trying not to waist any time. She came up into Scott's room, she almost fell as she stepped on the last piece of floor that was there. Half of Scott's room was torn apart, she saw the backgrounds and that more Sentinels were back there, Scott was lying on the floor unconscious and Amara, Rouge, Gambit, Siryn, Nightcrawler. Kitty knew that she had to get Scott out of harms way, she jumped to the ground phasing to help lessen the fall. She landed softly on the ground and ran over toward Scott.

"Scott, come on, wake up. I cant carry you." Kitty knew that she wasn't going to get too far with Scotts dead weight. As Kitty looks up she see's a Sentinel standing infront of her and Scott, she quickly started phasing her and Scott into the ground before the Sentinel could attack them. She phased them back up into Scott's room, she opened the door and started running with Scott, she phased both of them to make Scott's weight less of a burden. She quickly scanned all of the remaining rooms, she laid Scott down on the floor as she saw something move in the room next to her. She walked over to the room slowly, she knew it couldnt have been a student, they had all ran out of the mansion earlier.

"Hello, it's me Kitty. Im here to take you to safety, where are you?" Kitty looked around, not saying anything to startle the person. Maybe they were knocked out, or maybe they are just not here. Kitty came to the conclusion that she was just seeing things, she raced back to where she laid Scott down. She couldn't find him, where would he have gone.

"Downstairs!" Kitty phased down through the floor landing in the front hallway, she ran trying to find someone, this whole night was just crazy, she stopped running as she came into the main entrance. The whole entire frame was torn, everything was thrown astray.

"Logan! Sunspot! SCOTT!" Kitty called out seeing the remains of robot metal lying around everywhere. Kitty watched as the remaining Sentinels flew away, some carrying students and some missing parts of themselves. Logan cleared some the debris off of him and Sunspot, part of the roof had broke off and fell on them, Logan walked over toward Kitty who was standing in what was left of the door frame watching as the last Sentinels disappeared into the night sky. Logan put a hand on Kitty's shoulder, they watched as two cars pulled into the grounds. Roberto got up and walked over toward Logan and Kitty. The professor got out of the car, looking at the damages of the estate.

"Logan, is everyone okay?" Professor X wheeled over to them, looking as though the nightmare wasn't over.

"The Sentinels captured some of the students, I put a tracking device onto one of them before they all left." Logan looked at Ororo and Hank as they got out of their car, the two new students got out along with them. Kitty looked surprised as she saw Peter get out of the car, then Kitty caught sight of Magneto. She looked at him, staring him down until the professor said something.

"Kitty, right now isn't the time for that, we need to find out how many people the Sentinels took and where they are going. I don't know who is behind this, but it's someone who is very powerful." Kitty took her gaze off of Magneto and phased through Logan and Roberto and ran to the back of the mansion. Roberto followed close behind her, wanting to see if Amara was alright.

"Roberto!" Amara screamed as she got off of the ground and ran towards him, they embraced, Siryn got up and looked at Kitty, she looked battered up and she thought that maybe Kitty should sit down. Kitty caught sight of Scott who was helping Rouge up, by that time the others had all came out to the back, the professor wheeled his chair over toward Scott, trying to figure out how many of the students were missing.

"Siryn, come here please." The professor looked at the young red head and then looked at Scott.

"I think we should put Siryn on the team, we need her now, and she'll come in handy later." Scott looked back down at the professor, he had no intention on arguing with the professor now.

"Logan, I think there is an extra uniform in the lab, please would you be so kind to take our three new additions to get their outfits." Serenity, Peter, and Theresa, followed Logan into what was left of the mansion.

"Who all was here when the Sentinels attacked and who all went to see Alison perform and go to the mall?" The professor looked even more worried by that time, he knew that a hand full of them were X-Men but very inexperienced. He was more worried about Jubilee than anyone.

"Bobby, Jubilee, Sam, Alex, Tabitha, and Ray all went to the mall. Betsy, Jen, and of course Alison went to her performance." Kitty said, she knew that Scott wasn't in his right mind at that moment so she knew she had to keep tabs on everyone's whereabouts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alison was driving as fast as she could, no one seemed to be on the road and Betsy had assured them that all the Sentinels were heading back to where ever they had came from. But then she saw three Sentinels heading towards the mansion again.

"Jennifer, do you have your communicator?" Betsy looked back at Jennifer who had her claws out and ready in case a fight were to occur. She retracted her claws and took her communicator out of her back pocket. She handed it to Betsy, Betsy turned it on, it didn't work, but she knew another way she could reach the professor.

(Betsy's Thought Speak)

"Professor! There are three Sentinels heading towards the mansion, all the other Sentinels are heading in a different direction. We are on our way!"

"Betsy, I need you and who ever is with you to follow the Sentinels. We will be there to assist you soon." The professor's voice faded from Betsy's mind and she quickly turned to Alison.

"Alison, turn around now, we have to follow those robots!" Betsy buckled her seat belt as Alison spun the car around and sped off in the opposite direction.


	4. The Escape

**The Escape**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. They are the property of Marvel Comics.**

Bobby woke up his head throbbing with pain, he looked over to his left, Tabitha and Sam were both tied up over in a corner. He was trying to remember what had happened, he couldnt think his head felt like it was on fire.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE **NOW!**" Bobby jerked up as he heard Wanda's voice screaming at the top of her lungs, she seemed even more mad then he had ever seen her. Bobby knew that he had to get himself and the others out of there before Wanda's powers really went haywire. But Wanda's powers wasn't the only thing bothering him, someone had brought them here, and it wasn't the Sentinels doing. It had to be a human being, but the question is, is this person a mutant or another I hate mutants person. And if this person is a mutant, how powerful is he/she and what do they want with us. Bobby looked at Wanda in her closed off area, whoever this was knew Wanda very well not taking any risks with her powers. Wanda seemed like she was drained, she had to be using her powers for at least two hours straight trying to find a way out of her trap. Bobby created an ice spike from the ground and broke the ropes that bonded him, he didn't know where his captor was but he knew that he had to act fast. Wanda caught sight of Bobby getting up and she calmed down a little bit. Bobby walked over to Wanda, he knew there were camera's all over the place, he shot an ice shard at the camera up above Wanda's cell, he had to think long and hard to find a way to get Wanda out of there. He didn't know what would happen if he left her in there for too long, he looked over to Jubilee who was stirring around trying to wake up.

"Hold on Wanda, were gonna find a way to get you outa there." Bobby saw Wanda nod and then he walked over toward Jubilee, he gently shook her to help her wake up, she looked at Bobby and started smiling.

"Where are we?" She looked around for a window after Bobby had freed her of her bindings, she started walking around to find a door, or something that could help them get out of there.

"Jubs, I need you to get Wanda outa this thing." Bobby walked back over to the cell, he knew what Jubilees powers could do to electronics. Jubilee raised her hands at the cell and shot some globes at the cell. They exploded on contact, and as they looked they saw the cell wall still intact, nothing had happened to it.

"Its not an electromagnetic field. It must be some other kinda material, maybe Tabitha could get through it." Jubilee said looking confused, she was more concerned about where the Sentinels went, she knew that they were in the building, where ever they were she knew they were still there. But where would you keep 30 Sentinels.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So where are they going?" Alison said looking at the remaining Sentinels closely, making sure she didn't lose sight of them. They looked like they were heading towards the beach.

"Stop the car." Betsy said looking at Alison, Alison returned the look with one of confusion. Alison still did as she was told and stopped the car. Betsy concentrated hard, she was tracking the Sentinels in her mind, then Alison felt herself shifting in her seat very quickly, then they finally came to a halt. Betsy had never traveled in the shadows with anyone before, she was exhausted from actually taking the car with them too. They appeared on the beach, the Sentinels were flying toward a massive dome shaped building in the middle of the ocean. The girls suited up and waited for the others to get there, they knew that this person was a mutant, Psylocke had told them all about what had happened at Dazzler's concert.

"Do you think that the man in your vision or whatever that was, is the one who is doing this? Restarting the Sentinel program." X23 stepped infront of the girls and looked at the large building sitting on the water. The ocean was twisting and turning around, the water was very dark and looked like it was an endless pit of nothingness.

"I don't know, to tell you the truth, that guy in my head was a mutant. A very strong mutant at that, and I don't think a mutant would open up the Sentinel program again." Betsy turned toward the road, then she looked in the air, trying to see if the X-Jet was on its way. She knew that if they didn't get there soon, that the Sentinels would be out again for a little mutant hunting spree, and it wouldn't be pretty.

"You guys, do you think we should just head over there now? I mean the others might take a while to get here and I really don't wanna fight any Sentinels with the number of people we have now. Which is only three." Dazzler looked at the other two with a look of boredom, she new that the other two girls were gonna be fine fighting against a Sentinel, but with her, she felt insecure about the whole thing. Then she heard a big splash, the water swirled around in a massive tornado, the three girls looked at the water tornado in amazement. As the water rose up in the air, Dazzler looked down and saw a girl with an X-uniform on, she hadn't recognized her, but she was still amazed at how much control the girl had over her powers. Serenity held the water in place so that it created a dry pathway to the building, the professor wanted to get there undetected, he knew that who ever this was, they weren't going to check for anything unusual to happen with the water. Using the jet would've been to easy for the person to spot them. The three girls dropped down onto the pathway, they took a good look at Serenity being impressed by her control, and beauty. The others dropped down to the trial and started walking toward the building.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wanda, were gonna find a way to get you outa there." Bobby was standing by the cell trying to comfort Wanda.

"Look, I know you are only trying to help, but you don't have to sit here and worry about me. I can handle myself and my powers are totally under control. So you don't have to look at my hands every time you look at me." Wanda walked over to the other part of the cell, she didn't like Bobby staring at her. But it was nice to have someone worry about her like he did for a change, she looked at Bobby a little bit closer and found herself instantly attracted to him, she then withdrew from this thought, he's an X-Man, and she knew that it wouldn't go right with her brother and the rest of the Brotherhood. She knew if she touched the cell that she would probably get electrocuted, but she had to take a chance. She walked over to the cell's wall, hesitating at first to the thought of seeing herself getting fried like a chicken wing. She put her hands on the wall, nothing happened, she knew this was some kind of trap cause the cell should have an electrical field around it.

"Bobby, it's a trap! I can get out of here by myself but it might trigger some kind of trap to start." Wanda looked at Bobby, she didn't want any of them to get hurt, she didn't know why but she really cared for the X-Men. It was like they were the only one's who really truly cared for her.

"BOBBY!" Bobby looked up and saw a Sentinel walking in, it was carrying Toad and Blob, but where was Pietro? He looked over at Jubilee who was on the floor, she had fell in her haste to get away from the Sentinel. Bobby iced up and ran over to Jubilee, he shot his ice at the Sentinels foot, trying to slow it down, Tabitha and Sam ran over toward Jubilee to help her up. They ran over toward a corner trying to take cover.

"Ray!" Bobby shouted trying to get some help from someone, the Sentinel raised one arm dropping Blob to the floor, it fired a laser at Bobby, it was too quick, Bobby braced himself getting ready for the blast, but he didn't feel anything. He then saw the other X-Men running in hitting the Sentinel with everything they had. Magneto stepped glided in after the professor, Wanda looked at him, her eyes filled with anger. Magneto stopped in his tracks as he saw Wanda trapped in the cage like an animal. He then looked at her hands, his eyes grew big with fear, Wanda's emotions were getting the best of her, she wasn't able to control her powers when her emotions were unstable. Shadowcat phased back up from the ground looking at Bobby, she was concerned for Bobby, all she knew was that she got him out of harms way in enough time. Bobby looked at Kitty, he felt a very strong connection between the two of them, but he knew that he had to put those feelings aside and get out of this situation in one piece.

"Kitty, I need you to get Wanda outa there now." Bobby looked at Kitty again, he stared at her for a moment, she was so beautiful, he shook it off, trying to concentrate at only one thing, getting out of there. Kitty ran over toward the cell, she phased through the material, it wasn't glass nor was it plastic. Whatever it was she wasn't hurt by it, Wanda looked at Kitty, she was happy to see her.

"Kitty, please get me outa here. I've been in here for way too long." Wanda fell to the floor, exhausted from all the yelling and aggression she had been doing. Kitty knelt down beside Wanda, she phased them down through the floor, she traveled fast underground making sure that they didn't run out of air while still underground. She then phased them back up when she saw a safe spot where they wouldn't be in harms way. Magneto glided over toward Wanda, Kitty tensed up trying not to pounce on him and scratch his eyes out. Wanda grabbed onto Kitty's arm tight, not wanting Kitty to leave her alone. Kitty looked at her fellow team members, more Sentinels were being released into the room they were in. She thought hard.

(Kitty's Thought Speak)

"Professor, we need to take this into a bigger room or somewhere more spacious, the Sentinels might bring the roof down on us." The professor was thinking the same thing, he didn't want to draw the Sentinels outside, but staying inside would put more of his X-Men in danger. He then sent a telepathic message to everyone, telling them to take the fight outside, he knew that there would be more space out there, but feared that the Sentinels would fly into town. Rogue flew into a wall breaking a hole the size of a elephant to try and get the Sentinels out of the building at one time. Strom and Cyclops both used their powers to drive the six robots out into the open, Strom kept blasting the Sentinels with gale force winds that swept them off their feet and sent them flying into the ocean. They flew up and met Rogue's gaze, Rogue knew she could take three out with one punch, her new powers were manifesting at an alarming rate. The Sentinel drew back and punched Rogue, its massive fist hitting her with so much force she couldn't help but fall unconscious, the force of the impact sent her flying backwards into the wall. Rocks and metal came crashing down on her, Sunspot fired up flying up to the Sentinel and punching the hard steel melting a hole into its metal face. The Sentinel swatted at him like he was a bug, Sunspot went flying into the dark sea beneath them.

"ROBERTO!" Magma looked down, she knew that she had to help the others fight, but what if he's unconscious, he can't breath. She had to do something, then she saw someone run past her, the figure dove into the water, water came up high in the air like a water twister, Serenity came up from in the middle of the swirling mass of water holding Roberto, she lead the water over toward Magma and laid Roberto down by Magma's side, she then sped off toward the Sentinels.

"ITS TIME TO END THIS NOW!" Serenity yelled up at Storm, she looked at Storm who returned the look. Serenity rose her hands in the air, the water rose up like a tsunami ready to engulf the Sentinels in its fury. Storm rose higher in the air, she concentrated on the three Sentinels that were being held by Serenity in a mass of water.

"I guess these things aren't so smart after all." Storm said thinking that they could just fly right threw the water, she threw down her lighting bolts, the three Sentinels started to move out of the tsunami's path, Serenity quickly threw the water back down on them, Storm then struck them again with a massive lighting strike, two of the Sentinels blew up sending scrap metal flying into the air. Magneto knelt down beside Kitty and Wanda, he reached a hand out to touch her but Wanda turned away. She didn't know who this man was anymore, it was like he was a heartless sperm donor, she didn't want to even look at him.

"Wanda come with me, were gonna get out of here now." Magneto still had his hand stretched out for Wanda, she just looked at him holding on tighter to Kitty's arm. Magneto was tired of waiting, he grabbed Wanda's arm, he was her father, and he knew what was best for her. Then Magneto noticed a bracelet on Wanda's arm, there was a light on there that turned from green to red. Wanda's whole attitude changed after that, Wanda turned around and pushed her father giving her some space to attack him. Kitty got up and grabbed Wanda turning her around to face her.

"Wanda, get a hold of your self. You can't let your powers get the best of you." Kitty looked at Wanda, Wanda was silent and didn't say anything back. Magneto got up and tried to trap Wanda inside a metal ball, he used some of the scrap Sentinel metal to wrap it around Wanda.

"NO!" Kitty screamed, but Magneto had already started what he could not finish. Wanda's hands went blue, the metal flew in all directions hitting Kitty square in the chest, Wanda then was focused all on her father, she was tired of him lying and using her. She fired her hex bolts at her father, the blue energy surrounded his entire body he lifted up in the air, all the metal flew right on to him, surrounding him and squeezing the life from his lungs. He had no control over his powers.

"We have to help Wanda." Kitty said as Rogue, Bobby, Nightcrawler, Cyclops, Storm, Wolverine, and Magma came in to help. Rogue looked at Kurt, she knew what she had to do.

"Kurt, ah need to get near her, maybe ah can touch her long enough just to knock her out for a couple of houas." Nightcrawler grabbed Rogue by the hand, he teleported them right behind Wanda, but Wanda wasn't stupid she turned around quickly hexing both Rogue and Nightcrawler. Rogue lost control of her powers, absorbing Nightcrawlers powers, he fainted as Rogue let go of his hand, she then started teleporting uncontrollably. Magma fired lava balls at Wanda, Wanda lost her focus on Magneto, she started walking toward Magma rocks and scrap metal rising up in the air in her wake. Her powers were completely haywire, Magma got ready and Wolverine came up beside her, Storm rose up in the air and Bobby helped Kitty up off the floor. Cyclops stepped forward.

"Wanda, we don't want to hurt you, try to control your emotions, you don' have to do this." Wanda stopped and looked at them, she started laughing.

"YOU JUST DON'T GET IT! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP, I DON'T NEED ANY OF YOU TO LOOK OUT FOR ME!" Wanda shot at the walls behind them, it exploded sending rocks and debris falling down onto them. Wanda walked away, into the mist, Magneto got up.

"Wanda! Wanda where are you!" He looked around for his daughter, then he looked at the defeated X-Men lying in the ruble. A smirk spread across his face as he rose in the air and flew off. Both Psylocke and Dazzler ran in, their uniforms torn and ripped from their fight with the Sentinels.

"Professor!" Psylocke screamed, she needed help to try and get the rocks off of them, they were to big and heavy for her to lift. The professor wheeled his chair inside, he saw the destruction and his students lying unconscious on the floor. He sent a telepathic message to Sunspot, Serenity, Colossus, and Siryn. The four of them stepped in and looked around, Colossus immediately started removing the rocks off of his teammates, Sunspot ran over to the other side seeing Amara's hand, he quickly threw off the rocks and debris, he picked her up in his arms and looked at her for a while. Siryn and Serenity were sent off into the building to find Rogue, and see if they could find out where Wanda walked off to. Ten minutes passed and everyone was up and walking, Storm had flew over to the jet to get it ready for everyone to get on and go home. Everyone knew that it was gonna be very hard with the sleeping arrangements, but they would manage. Both the professor and Psylocke were still worried, they still didn't know who this person was who sent those Sentinels on them.

"Psylocke, we still need to keep a watch out for this person, I cant get a lock on him but he is a mutant, and he has an interest in Wanda for some reason. We are gonna have to go out and find Wanda before he does something to her that would put her against us. He could really brainwash her into thinking that we are her enemy. I don't know what this man has against us, but we now know that there is an unknown enemy that posses a great threat against us." Betsy looked at him, she saw the worry in his face, but the truth was, she had reason to be more worried then he did. She felt that this person was with her, watching her, and if he wanted to he could contact her anytime and mess with her mind. She walked over to where Alison, and Jennifer waited, they had to drive back to what was left of the mansion, as everyone else could fly there.

"So what did you and the professor talk about?" Alison said rubbing her arm, it had a massive cut running down to her elbow. Betsy had to drive while Alison catered to her wound.

"It was nothing really, we just were talking about the mansion and if we should relocate. Maybe somewhere where we wont be as easily found." She looked over at Alison's arm, it looked really bad, the drive would be a really long and slow one. Betsy just knew that all she wanted to do was go to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(2 Days Later)

Everyone was hard at work, trying to help build the mansion back to its perfect beauty, the summer heat was getting to everyone, they were craving cool air or some rain. Scott had been working so diligently that people thought that he was letting his feelings about Jean's death out by working double time.

"Storm, please can you give us a little cool air, im dying out here." Kitty said, Ororo saw the sweat dripping from the young girls face, she felt bad that they had to be doing this again during their summer break.

"Okay, but you guys wouldn't last a day in Africa." Ororo's eyes turned white, gusts of wind swept through like an island breeze, making everyone sigh with relief. Kitty shivered, every time she saw Storm's eyes turn white like that it creped her out. Kitty gave Ororo a hug and went on to help Amara and Roberto, the professor was having a talk with Peter and Serenity. Since they were the newest editions to the team, he needed to talk to them and give them a little insight on how their lives will change after this.

"So I already know your codename Peter, but you Serenity, what is yours?" The professor looked at her, curious to what she would think of.

"Well, I was thinking Aqua, but that would be lame, so then I was like Aquarius, but then I was like no that wouldn't fit me either, so I finally decided on Hydra. I know its kinda corny but I'll live." Serenity put on a smile that sent Peter blushing, he was attracted to her, but he had his heart set on someone else.

"That is good, I'll introduce you to everyone officially at dinner." The professor wheeled his way over toward Ororo and the two headed deep into conversation. Peter walked over toward Rogue and Kurt, he wanted to make himself useful and seeing that Rogue was lifting heavy metal bars by herself he knew that he would be the only one strong enough to help finish the job. Kurt and Remy both were staring at Rogue in amazement, they knew that Rogue had developed some new powers but this was just unbelievable.

"Rogue, don't you think you need to take a chill pill for a while? I mean, your just doing too much." Kurt looked at her, very concerned, they didn't know if these powers would be temporary like before so with Rogue lifting all that heavy equipment, Remy knew that if he was to ever swoop Rogue off her feet he would have to do something very romantic now, cause just the same ol' damsel in distress scene wont work with Rogue anymore. The whole team decided that they needed a break, they were coming along quite well, but it would still take about five more weeks until the floors and the outside was put up and finished. Then it would take about four more weeks to get all the rooms up to protocol and get the furniture and plumbing, lights and all that other good stuff working. All this was putting a lot of stress on the professor. Both Hank and Ororo had been keeping a close eye on him making sure that nothing else would happen that would put him near or over the edge. They knew that even though Charles is on of the power fullest telepathes in the world, he was still just an ordinary man who would sometimes let his stress and emotions get the best of him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hank had started a fire, the grill was getting hot while everyone finished up for the day. It was a long days work and everyone was hungry and exhausted, they had a big table set out for their little evening cookout. Rogue and Remy were sitting down off by the woods, they wanted to have an area away from everyone. Their relationship had grown faster then Rogue had expected it to, she still had that feeling, that one fear of letting people get too close to her. She knew that it was stupid for her to feel this way, pushing someone back when finally she could just let it all go and be herself with someone. Be intimate, and actually show some skin, she was growing her hair out and was slowly losing the Goth. look. Remy didn't notice any changes, he just was interested in Rogue's well being and her happiness, it was the first time he felt this way about someone in a long time.

"Look, ah am kinda feelin that we are going way to fast for me, like ... its" Remy cut her off, he leaned in and kissed her lips, he wasn't interested in that right now. He had other things on his mind, things that he was trying to suppress.

"Get off of me!" Rogue pushed Remy off her, not realizing how much strength she had, he hit the ground hard, his head throbbed with pain. By that time everyone's attention was on them, Rogue had yelled so loud that she had frightened the birds in the trees. Kitty rushed over to Rogue, Logan trailing close behind her, Rogue felt the pressure, all eyes were on her and she had to get away from this. She hovered in the air, gliding toward Kitty, she then grabbed Kitty and they both flew off leaving the other's behind.

"What did you do Cajun?" Logan grunted, his face made a angry fatherly look that made Remy feel like a little boy. Remy got up and looked Logan in the face, he knew that this gesture would probably lead to a fight but he knew that Logan wasn't his father, and he didn't have to give any explanations to anyone. Logan raised an eyebrow, he knew that Remy wasn't some little kid, but to him, everyone here would be considered his great great grandchildren considering his age. He felt like maybe he should lay off this one and walked away without saying another word to Remy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue flew her and Kitty to a familiar place, the one place Kitty didn't ever want to see again in her life. Kitty didn't know what Rogue was up to, but she knew that a lot was on her mind, Kitty kind of felt sorry for Rogue. Here Rogue is, with one of the most complicated lives in the world, having to live with the fact that she couldn't touch anyone and then in an instant having that taken all away from her, all the precautions she had taken, all the walls she had built to block people from getting close to her. Kitty was really the only person Rogue every expressed her feelings to in a deep sentimental conversation, so Kitty decided to stay strong and not let her emotions get the best of her. They landed with a soft thud, Kitty looked at Rogue, she knew there were a lot of emotions stirring around in Rogue's mind.

"Why are we here?" Kitty didn't want to rush Rogue, but she was a little on the hungry side. Rogue sat down on a rock, she looked at the building, there were still burned areas around there, debris and ruble that had not been cleaned up yet.

"Kitty, ever since that day, ah've felt like ah have a strong connection with Jean. Like she's watching over me. And mah powers, ah can control them now but, ah can't help but feel like they are gonna somehow slip away, that ah wont be able to control them anymore. Just when ah thought that ah could let mah self go and let people in, ahm still tryin to block them off." Rogue looked up at Kitty, Kitty had nothing to say, this was beyond her advice she was about to give to Rogue, but this didn't stop her from trying.

"Rogue, hopefully your powers wont go out of your control, all I can say is that you have to talk to the professor. I mean, im here for you, but when it comes to your powers, ever since the incident, I cant really give you any advice." Kitty sat beside Rogue and put an arm around her shoulder, she didn't know what to expect at that moment. Rogue would either cry out all her emotions and her and Kitty would sit there forever listening to them, or Rogue would hide her emotions like usual and they would go home. Kitty was hoping that Rogue would be her usual self, and she felt bad about that, but Rogue surprised her. All she did was take Kitty's hand and floated in the air, Kitty saw the tears falling but no words were coming out, as they lifted up higher into the sky, Kitty saw Rogue in a way she had never seen her before. Rogue was so beautiful, and for a change Kitty felt that Rogue was really truly happy, even with all her problems, she finally realized that the X-Men weren't just her teammates, they were her family.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My daughter, don't you see that we will never be safe. The X-Men are out to kill us, Magneto was the one who imprisoned you in that cage as if you were some kind of animal." The dark figure said with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. His sheet white face stepped out from the darkness, Wanda looked at him, she was confused. There were so many images in her head, she was livid at the thought of Magneto putting her in a cage like that, but she didn't remember him even putting her in there. And why would one of the X-Men members even try to help her out of the cell if they were there to destroy her? The man saw that Wanda was pondering some deep thoughts and quickly interrupted her moment of thinking.

"Wanda, I love you with all my heart, and the X-Men and The Brotherhood are all out to kill us, they don't want us to live a healthy and happy life." The strange figure walked up behind Wanda and gave her a little hug, he pulled a object out from his pocket and stuck it into the back of Wanda's neck. She fell to the floor, the man walked over to a machine and started looking at data and statistics. He had footage of all the X-Men, he knew how their powers worked, what their strengths and weaknesses were, and more importantly, he had a weapon he could use against them.

"I have the Scarlet Witch under my control, she will eliminate the X-Men and Magneto, and then the world is mine." The strange figure walked off leaving Wanda on the hard, cold floor.


End file.
